


Get you

by angelksoo (orphan_account)



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, and weed, kinda cliche, look out for more pairings, there will be, why am i posting it, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, with his handsome face and his pretty hands. Byun Baekhyun, with his soft looking hair and his dazzling smile. Byun Baekhyun, who is in his English class but should still have no idea who Kyungsoo even is. Byun Baekhyun, who just smiled at him.





	1. 1- who would've thought?

  
   Do Kyungsoo hates a lot of things. He hates school. He hates being at school. But more than anything, he hates being at school longer than necessary, so he has no idea why he's sitting on the cold metal of his school's bleachers, watching teenage boys throw themselves at each other until every one of their brain cells die. Oh wait, he does. Park Chanyeol. He could kill him, beat him, really he could, but unfortunately there's some kind of law that you're not allowed to murder your best friend since birth. At least, that's what Chanyeol keeps telling him. He'll have to do some research to confirm that notion. Anyway, back to why he's sitting at a useless high school football game.

   Park Chanyeol, his dearest friend, has always been the more talented of the two. He's a whole head taller than Kyungsoo, and a whole lot more handsome. Not to mention, he can master any instrument in less than an hour. So it wasn't surprising when he was chosen as the starting quarterback of their school's football team (whatever that means) his freshman year. What was surprising was how he had expected Kyungsoo to show up to every game (really??? every game??). Obviously, Kyungsoo refused to spend every Friday night surrounded by his peers, screaming their adolescent heads off at every move their football team made. He refused to spend _any_ Friday night like that. That is, until now. The moment their junior year ended, signifying they were officially seniors, Park Chanyeol demanded that Kyungsoo go to the rest of his football games. Literally, the moment the bell rang Chanyeol had hunted the poor boy down and put him in a brutal headlock, one that he couldn't squirm his way out of. After a whole thirty minutes of arguing, Kyungsoo had begrudgingly agreed to attend every home game. Chanyeol had very mean puppy eyes and a killer pout.

   So, here he is, in the farthest corner on the very top row of the bleachers, scanning the football field with a permanent scowl. He has absolutely no idea what's going on in the game, but he thinks his school is winning, considering his classmates around him are going insane, screaming, hollering, and shouting chants along with the cheerleaders. His head is throbbing and he feels nauseated at the overwhelming smell of sweat and hot dogs. Gross. He's questioning why he still considers Chanyeol a friend when his wandering eyes lock on another set. Blood immediately rushes to his cheeks when he recognizes the boy staring back at him. Had he already been staring at Kyungsoo? No that can't be right. Byun Baekhyun shouldn't be staring at Kyungsoo, especially all the way from the sidelines. Oh but he is, and the boy smiles a bit at Kyungsoo before turning his attention to his coach, who is pushing him out to the field.

   Kyungsoo gulps. Byun Baekhyun, with his handsome face and his pretty hands. Byun Baekhyun, with his soft looking hair and his dazzling smile. Byun Baekhyun, who is in his English class but should still have no idea who Kyungsoo even is. Byun Baekhyun, who just smiled at him. It shouldn't make his heart beat so fast, really, it shouldn't. Yes, Baekhyun is undeniably one of the most attractive human beings he's ever seen and yes, he sort of wants to suck on those pretty fingers, but he really has no proper reason to be so affected by a mere smile! It affects him so much he misses the moment where a big, hulking boy from the opposing team rams into the object of his affections. Not the good kind of ramming either. The crowd immediately goes silent as the limp boy stays on the ground, winded. Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts when a sharp whistle fills the silence. A referee throws a yellow flag and the crowd applauds as the injured player is helped off the field. Kyungsoo frowns when he spots a number four on the player's jersey. He doesn't know a lot about football, but getting an injury in the first game of the season can't be good. After Baekhyun is escorted to the locker room, the game continues. Kyungsoo doesn't care to pay attention to much else, but the loud cheers at the end of the game indicate to him that their team has won.

* * *

                                                                                           

   Kyungsoo leans against the concrete wall, tilting his head back, letting out a loud sigh. He's waiting outside the locker room for Chanyeol, his ride. Emphasis on _ride_. His childhood friend has been officially demoted to a mere source of transportation. He's grumbling about dumb quarterbacks when he hears faint footsteps coming out of the locker rooms. Kyungsoo's about to start complaining to his best friend when he realizes the footsteps aren't from his _ride_ , but from a limping Byun Baekhyun. His heart clenches at the dejected look that graces Baekhyun's usually bright face. The boy looks close to tears and Kyungsoo is a very, very weak man.

   "Hey....sorry about your ankle...man," he blurts out almost painfully. _Smooth_. Don't ask where this sudden confidence came from because Kyungsoo couldn't tell you. Baekhyun snaps his head up and gawks at him, making his stomach twist in agony. It doesn't help that Baekhyun stays in that position for at least two minutes. Kyungsoo's about to make a run for it when Baekhyun's lips form a wide smile. Well, now he feels worse.  
  
   "It's just a sprain! It should be better by Monday...but thanks...Kyungsoo right? You're in my English class," hearing Baekhyun say his name with that warm, raspy voice really shouldn't have his mind reeling with inappropriate scenarios. Baekhyun's eyes are shining and he's licking his lips, and Kyungsoo should probably get the hell away from this dangerous, dangerous boy, but he doesn't.  
     
   "Yeah...that's...that's me," Kyungsoo says lamely, swallowing heavily. Baekhyun chuckles at that, and none of this is helping Kyungsoo's state of mind.

   "You don't usually come to football games....," Baekhyun trails off, giving him a soft smile, eyes burning with curiosity. Kyungsoo forgets how to talk for a moment because he's so caught up in the fact that Byun Baekhyun noticed his absence during the dumb, useless football games. When Kyungsoo doesn't answer right away (he's currently convincing himself that this whole thing is a dream), Baekhyun speaks again. "Don't tell me you came to watch the cheerleaders," He teases, voice laced with amusement. Kyungsoo actually laughs at that. He had hardly noticed the cheerleaders, apart from their (rather impressive) half time show.

   "More like I was forced to come by Chanyeol," he snorts, feeling a bit more at ease. Baekhyun visibly deflates for a moment, before slapping on his normal smile. Kyungsoo's officially confused by this point.  
  
   "Right. Park does like to show off," he laughs, voice sounding slightly clipped. "Well, I do too, but I was a bit...distracted today," Kyungsoo's about to ask for further explanation when the locker room door bangs open.

   Chanyeol comes out laughing heartily with a few teammates. The moment he spots Kyungsoo, however, he runs up to him like the actual puppy he is. If he had a tail, it would be flailing wildly. "Did you like the game? I was awesome right?" Kyungsoo can't help but smile at his best friend, despite still being annoyed with him.

   "I guess...all you did was throw a ball...but good job?" He expects the pout he gets in return. Chanyeol gives him a nuggie before noticing Baekhyun. He smiles widely at the sight of his teammate.  
   
   "Hey, man. I thought you left a while ago...Wait were you two talking?" Chanyeol looks between the two smaller (everyone's smaller than Chanyeol but) boys and Kyungsoo can literally see the gears turning in his head, so he pinches the boy's arm before he can say anything embarrassing (read: tell Baekhyun he has the biggest crush on him). Chanyeol whines in pain and says nothing more.

   "Yeah, we were. I'm still waiting for my ride," Baekhyun shrugs, eyes lingering where Chanyeol's arm rests on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

   "Oh, well I can give you a ride. Actually, Sehun and Jongin wanted to grab some food. You in? Kyungsoo's coming too," Chanyeol nudges Kyungsoo with his hip and Kyungsoo wants to chew his head off. Who said Kyungsoo would be coming? Not Kyungsoo! He's too busy hating (read: loving) his friend for getting him into this situation, so he doesn't hear Baekhyun agree to join them. And before he knows it, Kyungsoo is being shoved in the backseat of Chanyeol's car after Baekhyun. He reluctantly settles into his seat beside the injured boy and openly glares at his best friend through the rear view mirror, but he's only gifted a not so subtle wink in return. Once again, he's back to cursing his best friend's entire existence. Also sehun's too, for calling shot gun.

* * *

 

   "So, I didn't know you two were friends," Chanyeol asks with a million watt smile, his chin laying in the palm of his hand. He, Sehun and Kai are all sitting across from himself at the large booth they're seated in. Oh, and Baekhyun. Baekhyun's sitting next to him. Really close. They're at some pizza place that Kyungsoo doesn't pay attention to (seriously, _why_ does Baekhyun smell so good?). He doesn't even know what they ordered to eat (again, Baekhyun smells _really_ good).

   "We're not..." Kyungsoo mumbles, hands fidgeting under the table. He feels Baekhyun oddly stiffen at that. Really, they're sitting that close.

   "Yet!" Baekhyun chimes in with a crooked grin. Kyungsoo briefly glances to the boy and immediately regrets it. That's one dangerous smile. "Me and Kyungsoo have English together," Baekhyun all but boasts, chin held up arrogantly high. Kyungsoo wants to scoff. He does.

   "Kyungsoo and I...," he tuts, shaking his head. You'd think an AP English student would know how to speak proper English. Baekhyun only smiles wider.

   "Right. Kyungsoo and I. Sounds nice," he replies. There's an ambiguous twinkle in his eyes and it probably shouldn't have Kyungsoo blushing so hard. Not to mention, the soft smile Baekhyun's giving him is making his head feel fuzzy. Despite this, Kyungsoo shoots back with a snarky comment.  
   
   "I'd hope so. You are in AP English, Mr. football player," he snorts, throwing Baekhyun a playfully unimpressed look. Again, he has no idea how he's managing to actually converse considering he feels like he'll pass out any moment now.

   "Hmm. What does playing football have to do with it? Are we stereotyping Kyungsoo-ssi?" It's sinful. Absolutely sinful how melodious his name sounds coming out of Baekhyun's mouth. Kyungsoo feels like throwing up now.

   "I'm just saying. All those hits to the head, helmet or not, have an effect, Baekhyun-ssi," His flirtatious tone even surprises himself, but Baekhyun looks the most affected. Kyungsoo doesn't miss Baekhyun taking some of his bottom lip between his teeth. He wishes he had.

   "Can you guys stop flirting? We're eating," mutters Sehun, giving the two boys across from him a disgusted look. This prompts Jongin and Chanyeol to burst into giggles. Immediately, Kyungsoo's confidence flies out the window, leaving nothing but embarrassment and bright red cheeks. He's glaring down at the table when a hand squeezes his thigh. His heart races and he turns to find a smiling Baekhyun.  
  
   "Your pizza's getting cold. Eat up," Baekhyun says with a soft chuckle. With no more confidence for the night, Kyungsoo gawks for a second before turning back to face his pizza and beginning to eat. The hand squeezes his thigh once more before retreating. Kyungsoo has to stop eating before he chokes.  
  
   The rest of the night is a blur of boisterous laughter, greasy fingers, and smug grins via Chanyeol. Kyungsoo can't help but stare at Baekhyun laughing so animatedly, eyes scrunched up adorably. It amazes Kyungsoo how someone can laugh so much and look good while doing so (Kyungsoo himself looks like a dying seal when he laughs that hard). The night ends with a squeeze on the shoulder and a gentle goodnight as Baekhyun is dropped off at his house, leaving Kyungsoo alone with his best friend.

   "You li--" Kyungsoo cuts Chanyeol off with a hard glare. He won't let the oaf ruin his night.  
  
   "Just take me home. I don't wanna talk about it right now," and with that, Chanyeol sighs and continues to drive in the direction of their shared neighborhood. Kyungsoo lets himself drown in his thoughts as soft strums of a guitar flow from the radio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better, but just a heads up: it doesn't get less cliche! Give me feedback if you want. I'm on summer break, but I have a college summer class so my updating schedule may vary! Thanks for reading <3


	2. angels be callin'

   Kyungsoo spends the rest of the weekend as normal--reading his book for English, taking long, steamy showers, and occasionally thinking about cute football players (just one actually). He's still mostly confused on how to feel about Friday night. Actually having conversation with Baekhyun was a lot easier than he had expected, despite constantly feeling faint around the boy. It's weird. Kyungsoo had always watched Baekhyun from the sidelines (no pun intended). He was like an idol, a fantasy even. He was something intangible for Kyungsoo, but now that's all changed. At least, he thinks it has. Or maybe Kyungsoo was being overdramatic about this. Baekhyun was just any other classmate, hell they've shared classes since 7th grade. That being said, Kyungsoo tries and fails to remain calm when he sees the usually empty seat next to his own in English is taken by none other than Byun Baekhyun.

   Not to sound like a Forever 21 crop top, but Mondays are the worst. Kyungsoo had already taken one test in Calculus, started a Sociology essay, and presented a project in Spanish. So he doesn't know if sitting next to Baekhyun will make this particular Monday better or worse. With caution, Kyungsoo slowly makes his way to his desk, chewing nervously at the inside of his cheek. He's looking everywhere but at Baekhyun as he approaches. "I hope you don't mind. I figured this way we could get to know each other better," at the sound of Baekhyun's voice, Kyungsoo looks up to meet a bright face. Baekhyun's smile is definitely not helping in his attempt to remain calm. With the lack of response, Baekhyun's smile turns into a small pout. "...I can move if you want," he says in a low voice, and wow, Kyungsoo is a terrible person.  
  
   "N-no! It's fine! I was just...surprised is all," Kyungsoo blurts out, hurriedly taking his seat. "Um. Getting to know each other would be...cool," he adds with a nervous chuckle. Kyungsoo hopes Baekhyun doesn't notice his slightly shaking fingers. He's rewarded with a dazzling smile from Baekhyun and he might just have to rethink his decision.  
  
   The bell rings and their teacher immediately begins to introduce their assignment. It's nothing hard at all. Just a few response questions for their book. Kyungsoo's actually excited; he has a lot to say about this particular book. And although he expects it, he still gets flustered when Baekhyun asks to work together. The warm hand on his thigh only further increases his heart rate.  
  
   While they take turns jotting down their answers, Kyungsoo can't help but notice the drastic differences in handwriting. Baekhyun's is...sloppy. It's lazy and big. All of his letters are attached in what seems like a very poor attempt at cursive. It's cute though. Kyungsoo's own handwriting is small and neat. He often takes pride in his handwriting. Silently, of course. The two finish their assignment in no time, managing to work surprisingly well together, despite their different opinions of their book.  
  
   "Listen I'm not saying he's not selfish! I'm just saying I think it's kinda fascinating how he made a life out of hitchhiking! He got by and made a bunch of friends! It's pretty admirable if you ask me," Baekhyun supplies with a grin, dramatically waving his hands around in gesture. Kyungsoo scoffs.

   "He also believed he could survive in the Alaskan wilderness without the proper equipment and tools. He's an idiot," Kyungsoo mutters bluntly, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Baekhyun's grin grows wider at the response, obviously amused by his partner.

   "Let's agree to disagree," Baekhyun laughs, squeezing Kyungsoo's thigh. It makes Kyungsoo's heart leap up into his throat. This little thigh-touching habit of Baekhyun's is not good for his fragile soul.

* * *

 

   By the time lunch comes around, after fifth period, Kyungsoo is thoroughly exhausted and very much looking forward to eating his packed lunch. Fourth period with Baekhyun was fun, but also tiring (for Kyungsoo's heart). He has no idea why Baekhyun is actually making an effort to "get to know" him, but he's not exactly complaining about it either. Well, he has his suspicions, but he thinks it best not to dwell on them right now; he knows better than to stir up false hope.

   He sighs heavily as he finally plops down into a seat at his usual lunch table, pulling out his lunch. Not long after, Yixing slides into the seat across from him, smiling sweetly, dimple and all. "You look tired," his friend notes with a hint of concern. Bless that sweet boy.

   "It's just been a long day," Kyungsoo shrugs, rubbing his temples before lazily taking a bite of a granola bar. Yixing just hums in agreement as he also starts eating his lunch. Kyungsoo is grateful for the peaceful silence that overcomes them as they continue eating their lunch. Really, it's what Kyungsoo needed after five hectic periods full of school work and cute (and loud) boys. He's relishing in the break when the cafeteria door all but slams open and a loud, ebullient laugh fills the room. Ah, he knows that laugh all too well. And he was just starting to relax too. Kyungsoo looks up, expecting to see his obnoxious best friend making his way over. What he doesn't expect is his best friend walking beside Baekhyun, arm thrown over the shorter's shoulders, both laughing loudly for some dumb reason. Kyungsoo blanches as Baekhyun doesn't part ways to sit with his usual friends, but instead follows Chanyeol to their table.

   "I invited Baekhyun to eat with us today if that's alright with you guys," Chanyeol says to the two at the table, but he's only staring (and smirking) at Kyungsoo, who glares in response.

   "It's okay with me! Hi, Baekhyun. It's been a while," Yixing chimes. Baekhyun nods in response as Chanyeol pushes him down into the seat beside Kyungsoo.

   "Yeah that's fine," Kyungsoo says after clearing his throat, kicking Chanyeol's leg as the taller seats himself beside Yixing. Chanyeol winces  
  
   "So how was everyone's weekend?" asks Yixing, wiping at his mouth with a napkin.

   "Good," Kyungsoo and Baekhyun say simultaneously, both immediately turning pink and smiling sheepishly. Chanyeol snorts at the sight, eliciting another kick from Kyungsoo.

   "...Alright then...Chanyeol?" Yixing mumbles, clearly confused with whatever the hell just happened.

   "Oh. It was whatever. I worked all weekend so," Chanyeol shrugs, reaching down to rub his leg with a pout.

   Before anyone can say anything else, Zitao and Junmyeon show up and the former immediately engages Yixing in conversation, both speaking in rapid Mandarin. Who knows what those two could be talking about. Junmyeon, however, greets everyone with his usual polite smile and handsome face (it's really not fair), as he takes the seat on Kyungsoo's other side. He lets himself be comforted by the presence of Junmyeon, so he simply sighs and continues to eat his lunch. Well he tries to, but a weird noise distracts him from his task at hand. He turns to Baekhyun who is covering his stomach in embarrassment. "S-sorry. I didn't get to buy lunch," Baekhyun mumbles, the tips of his ears pink. And well, Kyungsoo isn't heartless. He also isn't immune (whatsoever) to the puppy dog eyes Baekhyun throws his way. With a nervous chuckle, Kyungsoo stabs at a piece of chicken with his fork and holds it out for the hungry boy.

   "Here. We can share," he says shyly, and Baekhyun practically beams at him in return. He mumbles a quick thank you before leaning down to take the piece of chicken into his mouth. Kyungsoo freezes instantly, gaping at Baekhyun, cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red. Baekhyun pulls back and chews happily, somehow missing Kyungsoo's reaction. Having watched the interaction, Yixing clears his throat, snapping Kyungsoo out of his vigor.

   "I have an extra fork if you want Baek...,"he suggests kindly, holding out said fork. Kyungsoo gives Yixing a grateful smile as Baekhyun takes the utensil.

   The rest of lunch fortunately goes off without a hitch. When the bell rings, everyone packs up and says their goodbyes before walking off to their next class. This includes Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who figured out their classes were on opposite sides of the campus, meaning Baekhyun could not take Chanyeol's place ( _"uh..i gotta go to the office..? Baek you walk Soo! Bye!"_ ) in walking Kyungsoo to class. Nevertheless, the two shrug it off and bid each other bye. Kyungsoo bares a blush all the way to sixth period.

* * *

 

   Because Chanyeol has mandatory practice after school, Kyungsoo hitches a ride with Yixing. It's a silver lining really. He adores Yixing and cherishes the time they spend together. Not to mention, his antics make for an interesting time. Speaking of which, Kyungsoo is highly amused by the tiny hula dancer sitting atop Yixing's dashboard, watching as her hips sway to the motions of the car. "Yixing, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone," Kyungsoo teases, flicking the trinket. Yixing laughs with pink dusted cheeks.  
  
   "I bought her last month at the dollar store. I was buying Zitao a loofah when I saw her. I guess you can say it was love at first sight," Yixing winks, pulling out of the school parking lot. Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head at his friend. Yixing promptly begins talking about some argument he and Zitao have been having over bath tools, hence the loofah, but Kyungsoo can only nod in confusion. He doesn't understand those two. After a few minutes of hearing Yixing rant about the superiority of loofahs, the subject is thankfully changed.

   "So, I didn't know you and Baek were friends," Yixing pipes up, sparing Kyungsoo a curious glance. Kyungsoo tenses up a bit at the statement. He thinks he's having a case of deja vu.

   "Oh we're not...or we...weren't? I don't even know anymore," Kyungsoo mumbles, scratching his head. Were they considered friends now? Acquaintances?

   "Oh? Care to elaborate?" Yixing responds, seemingly even more curious. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before letting it all out. He tells Yixing about Friday and how he and Baekhyun had never talked before then, but somehow had hit it off after the football game. He tells Yixing about today in English, how Baekhyun had mentioned wanting to get to know Kyungsoo. He's a little out of breath as he ends his rant, cheeks red. Yixing merely lets out a giggle in response.

   "Well, I think he's cute. You guys seem like a nice match...," Yixing states, sighing happily as he parks in front of Kyungsoo's house. Kyungsoo, however, is stuck gawking at his friend. Yixing rolls his eyes playfully and shoos Kyungsoo out of his car, shouting a goodbye before he's driving off. And with that, Kyungsoo slowly makes his way into his house, up the stairs, and into the safety of his own room, all in a slight daze.

   "Nice match huh?" He mutters to himself, flopping down on his bed and letting out a deep sigh. His mind races with thoughts of his eventful day, and even more eventful time with Byun Baekhyun. Today has been overwhelming, to say the least. He's not sure how to feel yet, but he'll figure it out after a much-needed nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos guys <3 I'm starting my summer class tomorrow so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way! Love you guys :3


	3. don't you love when i come around?

   Over the course of the week, Kyungsoo finds that he quite likes talking and texting (Chanyeol had practically yelled Baekhyun's number at him) with Baekhyun. The boy is funny, sometimes hilarious even. He knows just the right things to say and the right tone to say them in. Kyungsoo has probably never laughed so much in his life, and that's saying a lot considering he grew up laughing at Chanyeol (emphasis on _at_ not _with_ ). At the same time, Baekhyun is more than capable of holding stimulating conversation about anything from character analysis of the characters in High School Musical to the dangers of global warming and, in result, the Earth's impending doom.  
  
   It's safe to say Kyungsoo is thoroughly impressed by his new friend. Yes, friend. Baekhyun established their relationship on Wednesday, after Kyungsoo had thanked him for lending him a pencil. His response was "What are friends for!" and a toothy grin. Kyungsoo had blushed at the word and couldn't seem to stop smiling the rest of the period.

   At lunch, Baekhyun, who was slowly but surely becoming a permanent member of their table group, always sat right next to Kyungsoo and made sure to keep a hand on Kyungsoo's thigh at least ninety percent of the time. Which is what he was doing right now.

   Everyone is in a good mood, it being Friday and all. Chanyeol is chatting excitedly with Sehun, donning a pretty blush, making Kyungsoo scoff. And here he was starting to think _he_ was obvious about his crushes. Chanyeol definitely takes the cake with that one. He sighs and turns back to Baekhyun who had tapped his shoulder. "Hey I was wondering if we could hangout today? After the game? It's an away game, but I should be back around nine-ish?" Baekhyun asks, smiling almost nervously. Kyungsoo bites his lip at that. He's about to respond with a yes, but Chanyeol, as always, interrupts him.

   "What a great idea! We can all hangout at my place! My parents are gone for the weekend," Chanyeol all but screams, causing Baekhyun to twitch in shock. Kyungsoo is, unfortunately, used to it, so he merely glares at the other as the rest of their friends joyfully agree. He faces Baekhyun with a small smile.

   "Well I guess we'll see each other at Chanyeol's then," he shrugs, somewhat grateful that he won't be alone with Baekhyun. He's not sure how to feel about that yet. Baekhyun pouts, but it's quickly replaced by a smile as he nods his head and gets back to eating. Kyungsoo almost feels bad that Baekhyun's plans were ruined, but it's for the better. Kyungsoo would feel a lot more comfortable around his friends. He likes Baekhyun, but he's not yet sure how he should act when it's just the two of them.

 

* * *

  
  
   It's nine thirty when Kyungsoo gets a text from Chanyeol, telling him to "get his ass over" for the little get together. Kyungsoo merely rolls his eyes before getting up to bid his parents goodbye. After a few teasing comments from them ("be safe!" "no hard drugs!"), he slips out of the front door and begins his short walk to his best friend's house. The late summer air feels just right on Kyungsoo's skin, making him hum to himself contently. Not five minutes later, Kyungsoo is letting himself into Chanyeol's house, calling out for the boy.

   "In the kitchen!" Chanyeol yells in response. Kyungsoo makes his way to the kitchen with a huff, immediately grabbing a potato chip from the bowls sitting atop the kitchen counter. Chanyeol smiles excitedly at him, eye doing that twitching thing that Kyungsoo has unfortunately gotten used to. "How do I look?" He asks, making a weird pose. Kyungsoo snorts and eyes Chanyeol's appearance.

   "Absolutely hideous. Sehun will never agree to date you," he teases, sticking his tongue out. Chanyeol pouts despite his playful tone.

   "Don't joke about that," he mumbles lowly, pout deepening. Kyungsoo wonders how people at school would react to their hot, star quarterback acting like a giant toddler. He rolls his eyes and grins at Chanyeol before reaching up to smash Chanyeol's cheeks with his hands.

   "Aw is wittle Chanyeol scared his crush won't like him back?" He coos playfully, making Chanyeol blush like mad. Kyungsoo laughs loudly at this. "Chanyeol, you know you're like crack to people right? I'm pretty sure Sehun can't get enough of you," he supplies after Chanyeol's pout fails to disperse. "While I will never understand why, the whole school wants your dick and Sehun is no exception," Kyungsoo continues, patting Chanyeol's back comfortingly. His best friend lightens up at that, leaning into the touch.

   The sound of the doorbell pierces the air, making both friends gulp in nervousness. Chanyeol immediately scrambles to answer the door while Kyungsoo tries not to hyperventilate. He decides he really needs a drink. Luckily, Yixing and Zitao enter the house, with a bottle of some kind of vodka, and Kyungsoo wants to kiss both of them. There's a few moments of greeting and laughing before the four of them move to the living room, snacks and alcohol in hand. "I'll take that," Kyungsoo says, grabbing the bottle of vodka from Yixing. Before anyone can protest, Kyungsoo opens the top, brings it to his lips, and takes a big gulp. He makes a face as he swallows the bitter drink down. "Fuck, it never gets better," he hisses, taking a sip of Chanyeol's soda to drown out the taste. The three other boys simply chuckle in response. Before they know it, the front door is opening and Sehun, Jongin, and Baekhyun are barging in.

   "Thanks for knocking," Chanyeol mutters sarcastically, earning a smirk from Sehun, who led the other two boys in.

   "No problem, big boy," He winks before setting a case of beers on the coffee table. Chanyeol blushes and bites his lip, looking away immediately. Kyungsoo wants to gag at the scene, but is fortunately distracted when Baekhyun sidles up beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

   "H-how was the game? Don't tell me you sprained your ankle again," Kyungsoo teases, praying he doesn't sound nervous. Baekhyun laughs, eyes shining.

   "No, I didn't sprain my ankle again. And it was good. We won, unsurprisingly," Baekhyun boasts, squeezing Kyungsoo's shoulder. The butterflies in his stomach are almost painful. Kyungsoo just nods and graciously takes a drink from Zitao. He's relying on the vodka and sprite concoction to get rid of the nerves.

   The rest of their group shows up and the "party" really starts, music playing from Chanyeol's big speaker, everyone laughing and talking loudly. By this point, Kyungsoo is quite tipsy, smiling at all of his friends. He forgets how much he loves his friends. Yixing and Zitao are once again arguing in mandarin (probably about loofahs). Junmyeon is quietly talking with Jongdae in the corner of the room, the two of them laughing every now and then. Sehun is leaning against Chanyeol as the latter takes a hit from his bong. Laughing at nothing in particular, Kyungsoo turns to face Baekhyun again, who is smiling at him with amusement. "Having fun?" Baekhyun asks, grinning tenderly. Kyungsoo gives a gummy smile.

   "Yeah. I love hangouts like this," he chimes, leaning back on the couch. Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
   "I can imagine. Your friend group is fun," he shrugs, sipping on his drink.

   "Our friend group," Kyungsoo tuts, poking Baekhyun's cheek. Sober Kyungsoo would be mortified at the action. "It's safe to say you're already one of us. I mean, even before last week, you were friends with like half of us," he rambles before downing the rest of his latest drink.

   "Before last week?" Baekhyun asks with a smug look. Kyungsoo can't quite understand what that look means.  
  
   "When we officially met," Kyungsoo supplies with rosy cheeks. "I mean, we've always had classes together but we've never actually talked before last week," he finishes with a small smile.

   "I suppose you're right," Baekhyun murmurs, his own cheeks getting red. Kyungsoo wonders how drunk Baekhyun is.

   Kyungsoo is very interesting when intoxicated. Although it depends on how intoxicated he is, he's generally a sleepy and cuddly drunk. All of his friends know this, even Kyungsoo himself knows this. But he forgets that Baekhyun has never experienced drunk Kyungsoo, so he clings to Baekhyun's side without much thought. "'M so sleepy," Kyungsoo mumbles into Baekhyun's shoulder.

   "Uh...is he..?" Baekhyun trails off to the rest of the room.

   "Usually like this? Yes. He's like a leech. Good luck trying to get him off!" Yixing pipes up, smiling innocently at Baekhyun, who gulps in return.

   "Hehe...get him off," Chanyeol snickers into Sehun's lap, where his head rests as Sehun plays with his hair. Sehun snorts at Chanyeol's comment. It's safe to say they're both pretty loaded.

   "Stop talking shit while I'm in the room," Kyungsoo whines, bringing his head back up to pout at his friends. They all coo in response.

   "We're not talking shit. You're fucking adorable when you're drunk," Zitao states from his spot on the floor. Everyone nods in agreement, including Baekhyun. Kyungsoo huffs.

   "Well I'm going to sleep in Chanyeol's room! Kiss this adorable ass goodnight!" He grumbles, clumsily getting up from the couch.

   "Is that an offer?" He hears Jongin drawl, teasing tone obvious in his voice. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and marches over to punch his friend. However, he unfortunately doesn't make it, as he trips over Chanyeol's bong, which was left on the floor. Everyone laughs heartily, some falling to the floor in exasperation. Kyungsoo lets out a whimper and sits up.

   "Chanyeol, you fucking stoner, learn to pick up your shit!" He growls, glaring at his friend, who is too busy crying with laughter to notice.

   "Here," someone says above him. He looks up to meet Baekhyun who is offering his hand. Kyungsoo blushes in embarrassment, but takes the hand anyway. "You alright?" Baekhyun asks, only a hint of amusement in his eyes.

   "Yeah," Kyungsoo mumbles with a frown. "I'm just gonna go to sleep," he shrugs.

   "I'll help you there...to make sure you don't trip over any more drug paraphernalia ," Baekhyun jokes, guiding Kyungsoo with a hand on his back. Kyungsoo winces as puts weight on his left foot. "Oh, how the tables have turned," Baekhyun muses, but wraps one of Kyungsoo's arms over his shoulders to better help Kyungsoo walk. Kyungsoo can only keep his mouth shut in  
humiliation.

   Once they arrive at Chanyeol's room (the one with the door covered in stickers), Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo onto the bed before sitting beside him. Kyungsoo gulps as the air suddenly thickens. He can't stop thinking about how they're alone, and he thinks Baekhyun isn't any better. As they sit in uncomfortable silence, Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun looks around Chanyeol's room, licking his lips nervously every now and then. "I've never been in here...it's...interesting," Baekhyun says, reaching to touch one of Chanyeol's Rilakkuma dolls. This seems to break the intense atmosphere as Kyungsoo laughs loudly. "Seriously...he has hentai stickers all over his headboard! Now that's just weird! And this guy is supposed to be the hottest guy in school?" Baekhyun continues, laughing along. At this point, Kyungsoo's stomach is cramping from laughing too much, tears pooling in his eyes and breath uneven.

   "Stop! I'm going to pee!" He gasps, wiping at his eyes with one hand while clutching his stomach with the other. Baekhyun just smiles at the other, making Kyungsoo feel a little faint. When he's finally calmed down, he sighs softly. "Tonight was fun," He says into the air. He doesn't know what time it is, but he assumes it's well past midnight. Baekhyun hums in agreement.

   "I really like being around you," Baekhyun mumbles, looking everywhere but at Kyungsoo. Had he not still been intoxicated, Kyungsoo would've probably sputtered in embarrassment.

   "Me too," he says with a dreamy smile, lying back in Chanyeol's bed with a yawn. "'M still sleepy. Goodnight, Baekhyun," murmurs into Chanyeol's pillows, burrowing into the soft comforter. His eyes are droopy and he's fading into a dream world, but he hears a soft "goodnight" before the door shuts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summer class has been kicking my ass! I have a shit ton of hw to do rn but I thought I'd get this out of the way! My next update might be a while. Enjoy! <3


	4. my baby has been around for me

   In the morning, Kyungsoo wakes up with a headache and a slightly swollen ankle. Chanyeol's snores fill his ears, making his head throb. With a scowl, Kyungsoo pulls at the curly locks buried in the comforter. "Wake up! I'm injured! And it's all your fault!" He huffs, moving to flick at Chanyeol's head. His best friend lets out a whine before picking his head up from the bed, plump lips pulled into a sleepy pout.

   "I was having a nice dream," he mumbles, rose dusting his cheeks. Kyungsoo scoffs.

   "Gross. Spare me the details of your wet dream! I don't need to imagine Sehun in compromising positions," he shudders, sitting up and leaning against the headboard with an annoyed frown.

   "Hey! We hadn't even gotten to second base yet!" Chanyeol moans, pout deepening. Kyungsoo only gags and crosses his arms. "Anyway, what crawled up your ass? What's with the look, grumpy pants?" Chanyeol asks with a yawn, finally getting out of bed and stretching his long limbs.

   "I made a fool out of myself," Kyungsoo mutters, eyes cast downwards. Although he can't see himself, he knows he looks like an angry toddler right now. The thought makes him scowl even more.

   "How? I thought you and Baekhyun were having a good time?" Chanyeol sighs, knowing exactly what Kyungsoo had been referring to. Kyungsoo simply whines in response and flails around in bed, cringing at his behavior last night. The taller rolls his eyes and jumps onto his friend, pinning him down on the bed. "Stop being an insecure brat. Just admit you had a nice time with him and you know everything will work out and you'll get married and have two kids," Chanyeol teases, pinching Kyungsoo's side. Kyungsoo lets out a squeal in response.

   "Chanyeol, stop!!" He shrieks, squirming beneath his best friend as his sides are viciously attacked by big, groping hands.

   "Admit it and I'll stop!" Chanyeol laughs, continuing to torture his oh so dear best friend.

   "Uh...am I interrupting something?" A different voice asks, making the two boys freeze immediately. They snap their heads to the doorway to find Sehun leaning against the door frame, blankly observing the scene.

   "N-no! We were just-"  
   "Nothing! Chanyeol just-" Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shout simultaneously. This doesn't seem to amuse Sehun one bit. Frantically, Chanyeol scrambles off the bed and closer to Sehun.  
  
   "Kyungsoo has a big crush on Baekhyun and I was just trying to make him admit that they had a nice time last night and Kyungsoo and I weren't having sex!" Chanyeol rambles, out of breath, making Sehun flinch.

   "Chanyeol what the fuck!" Kyungsoo yells rushing over to shove his best friend for spilling the beans. Sehun clears his throat before the two can start fighting like toddlers again.  
  
   "Well, I'm glad you weren't having sex. No offense, but Kyungsoo can do a lot better than you, Chanyeol. Speaking of which, Kyungsoo, it's really fucking obvious that you and Baekhyun have the hots for each other so just admit it and go," Sehun drawls out smoothly, lips tugging up in a smirk. Chanyeol whines in response, while Kyungsoo is left gaping. "Anyway, I have to get home and I'm not walking. Chanyeol give me a ride," Sehun says with boredom, ignoring Chanyeol's hurt moans over Sehun's insult. Kyungsoo is reminded that he too should probably head home so he gives his best friend one last shove before grabbing his things and walking out the door and to his own house.

   After a long shower and a warm meal, Kyungsoo feels a lot better. He's limping (thankfully his parents hadn't asked about that) back to his room when he hears his phone chime, signaling a new text message. With a content sigh, he plops onto his bed and slides his phone out of his pocket.

       

        From Byun Baek:  
  
_how's ur ankle? and ur hangover? ;D_

   Kyungsoo snorts at the emoticon at the end of the text, but replies immediately.

       To Byun Baek:

_Ankle is sore enough for limping...and my hangover was cured with homemade food thank you very much_

       From Byun Baek:

_well tripping over a bong is a better story for a limp...then say a one night stand ;) be grateful!_

   Kyungsoo blushes at Baekhyun's reply, biting his lip to keep himself from giggling like a middle schooler.

       To Byun Baek:  
  
_Well, I'd say both are pretty embarrassing. Even more so when you do so in front of everyone else...Sorry about my behavior btw...I was intoxicated_

       From Byun Baekhyun:

_yes i was well aware lmao. drunk soo is cute tho so no worries :3_

_btw what's up with sehun and chanyeol?...i've heard things_

       To Byun Baek:

_Not much to say except that they're obviously very into each other so much that I fear they will break and start fornicating in public!_

       From Byun Baek:

_kinky....they seem like the type..._

       To Byun Baek:

_We're not discussing this...I respect myself_  
  
       From Byun Baek:

_okay well maybe some other time ;3 they're my otp <3_

       To Byun Baek:

_Are they..._

       From Byun Baek:

_no my real otp is cuter_

       To Byun Baek:

_Don't tell me you have a fictional otp_  
  
       From Byun Baek:

_NO LMAO my otp consists of two very real, very cute, people :33_

_anyway i have a team meeting that i need to get ready for :( i'm glad u feel better ttyl xx_

 

   Kyungsoo laughs at Baekhyun's use of "ttyl" before sending a goodbye. His face is flushed and his cheeks hurt from smiling, making him groan at how much of a cliche he's being. Kyungsoo's only known Baekhyun for a little over a week and he's already smitten with him! He thinks back to Chanyeol's words earlier and pouts. His best friend, although dumb and obnoxious, was right, as always.

* * *

 

   “Can we all agree that loofahs are the superior bathing tool?”  
  
   “Yixing, what the fuck are you on about?”

   “Washcloths outsold.”

   “Really, Zitao? Fight me right now.”

   Kyungsoo lets out a groan before banging his head against the lunch table. It’s Wednesday and he’s had to take three big tests and his brain feels like mush. His hyper friends only add to his dread. The only thing keeping him alive at the moment is the thought that school gets out early on Wednesdays. A nap after school sounds orgasmic.

   Kyungsoo flinches as he feels a poke at his side. “Chanyeol, I swear to fucking God,” he mutters darkly, lifting his head up to find Baekhyun blinking at him with a concerned look. “Oh. Sorry…,” he mumbles, too exhausted to give a proper apology.

   “No worries. It was my fault for surprising you. You alright?” Baekhyun asks, sliding into the place beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merely groans in response, making Baekhyun chuckle. “Long day?” He muses, rubbing soothing circles into Kyungsoo’s back. Funnily enough, the touch helps to alleviate his sorrows. This must be obvious, as Baekhyun begins to knead the tension in Kyungsoo’s lower back. By this point, Kyungsoo feels like he's in heaven.

   “Mm. You have magical fingers,” Kyungsoo all but moans, far too gone to realize the weight of his words. The rest of the table, however, goes silent.  
  
   “Thanks?” Baekhyun replied with a nervous chuckle, continuing his ministrations.

   “Uh…Can you guys get a room?” Sehun scoffs in his snarky voice. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun freeze immediately, the former snapping his head up, while Baekhyun retracts his hand (and magical fingers) bashfully, face heating up.

   “Sure, do you and Chanyeol know where we can find one?” Kyungsoo challenges with a smirk, surprising everyone at the table. Sehun’s lips twitch.

   “Touché,” Sehun shrugs, admitting defeat. Chanyeol chokes on his food, making everyone else snicker.

   “Nice one,” Baekhyun whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear, (magical) hand squeezing his thigh simultaneously. Kyungsoo’s stomach tightens as he refrains himself from shivering.  
  
   The bell rings and everyone sighs before grabbing their belongings. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are lingering around for a few more moments when Jongdae comes up to them with a grin.“By the way, The shed behind the boys' locker room is always free. Junmyeon and I highly recommend,” He says cheekily, winking at the two boys before walking away.

   Kyungsoo and Baekhyun look at each other in confusion.

   “Jongdae and Junmyeon…?” They ask simultaneously.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my summer class is almost over!! I thought I'd put this up while I can <3 Sorry it's short but I'll make up for it after my class ends on the 20th! BTW HAVE YALL SEEN THE TEASERS?? BIH...i might have to put Baek's mullet in this fic...  
> Thanks for the love I've been getting!! I really appreciate it! As always, enjoy <3


	5. it's only the two of us

   “Did you know that Jongdae and Junmyeon are hooking up?” Kyungsoo asked Yixing, who is, once again, giving him a ride home. The hula dancer is swaying away as Yixing drives on the road. Yixing snorts.

   “They’ve been dating for _four_ years. Isn't it obvious they’d be hooking up?” Yixing giggles, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

   “Wait…what? _Dating_? For four years??” Kyungsoo asks, eyes wide and searching Yixing’s profile for any hint of joking. Yixing spares a concerned glance at Kyungsoo before he returns his eyes to the road (like a safe driver should).

   “Are you serious? You didn't know? Don't you remember them during freshman year?” His friend asks incredulously. Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up and ponders for a minute. After some deep thinking, a memory pops into his head. He faintly remembers a flustered Junmyeon saying yes to a rather obnoxious (in Kyungsoo’s opinion) a confident, smug jongdae’s proposal for freshmen year homecoming. He hadn't really been paying attention as his attention was, rather, stuck on the beautiful boy beside Jongdae (hint: it was Baekhyun). Now that he thinks about it, Junmyeon and Jongdae were holding hands around the halls not too long after the dance. Kyungsoo is astonished at this point.

   “Okay, in my defense, I wasn’t as close to Junmyeon then. I guess I didn't think much of it and forgot,” Kyungsoo concluded, shrugging. He’ll have to talk with Junmyeon soon.    

   “It really surprised me when Jongdae mentioned it to Baekhyun and me,” he added, gaze turning back to the car window.

   “You and Baekhyun? Well, didn't Baekhyun tell you afterwards? He _is_ Jongdae’s best friend,” Yixing tuts, making an unexpected turn. “By the way, we’re stopping at Starbucks. I need tea,” his friend mumbles. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at that.

   “That's fine. And…I actually hadn't thought about that! Baekhyun seemed confused too. That's…weird…,” Kyungsoo trails off in confusion. Yixing hums.

   “Ask him about it later,” he suggests, pulling into the Starbucks parking lot. Kyungsoo sighs and unbuckles his seat belt. They only come to Starbucks for one thing. Tea. Specifically, to spill tea (well, Yixing drinks it too).

 

* * *

 

   As always, Zitao and Luhan show up with matching smug looks as they order their pretentious beverages and slide into the empty seats beside Kyungsoo and Yixing. Kyungsoo has to force himself not to sigh out loud. “How’s senior year treating you, Kyungsoo?” Luhan asks with a seemingly innocent smile, surprising Kyungsoo. Luhan, along with Minseok and Yifan, is older than the rest of group by a year, placing him in his freshman year of college. This, however, doesn't mean Luhan is automatically more mature than his younger friends whatsoever. “Heard you’ve gotten yourself a boyfriend,” Luhan adds, drawling his words with precision. Kyungsoo scowls immediately in response.

   “He’s not my boyfriend. How about _you_ , hyung? Are college girls the same as high school girls? They still avoiding you like the plague?” Kyungsoo is quite proud of his ability to produce witty comebacks on the spot. He smiles when Luhan’s smirk is instantly replaced with a frown.

   “Touché,” Luhan mumbles, muttering some words under his breath before sipping his iced coffee.

   “…Anyways…Can you guys believe Kyungsoo actually asked me if Junmyeon and Jongdae were _hooking up_! He didn't know they were dating!” Yixing chimes teasingly, adding air quotations around the words ‘hooking up’. Zitao snorts.

   “Can you blame him? Junmyeon hyung is so shy! They rarely do PDA,” He complains, waving his hands around dramatically.

   “I guess you’re right,” Yixing shrugs, playing with a straw wrapper.  
  
   “How are Chanyeol and Sehun doing? Any better?” Luhan asks, changing the subject. The three other friends groan and grumble in return.

   “Chanyeol insists Sehun thinks he’s ugly or something,” Kyungsoo inputs, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of his best friend’s idiotic behavior. Luhan tuts.

   “And Sehun is convinced he’s been friend zoned forever!” Zitao adds. The four boys at the table sigh collectively before sipping at their drinks. “At this point, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun will get together before them!” Kyungsoo blushes at the comment, smacking Zitao’s shoulder.

   “Wait, Baekhyun? As in _Byun Baekhyun_? Holy shit, Kyungsoo,” Luhan’s tone is proud and his patting of Kyungsoo’s back further confirms this notion.

   “So what?” Kyungsoo demands, annoyed.

   “He’s the dreamiest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on! And that's coming from a straight man!” Luhan exclaims, sighing happily, most likely thinking about Baekhyun’s soft brown eyes and charming smile. Kyungsoo can relate.

   “I wish you luck, man! Please _do_ give me the details when you two fuck,” Kyungsoo glares at Luhan, wasting no time in punching his shoulder harshly. “Fuck! I was kidding!” Luhan whines, nursing the spot where Kyungsoo’s fist collided with his body.

   “Were you? Because I, for one, would _love_ the details. Ugh, Baekhyun has to have a thick dick. He just has to. A man like that, wow,” Zitao nearly drools, eyes glazing over. Kyungsoo is currently questioning why he hasn't left yet. Ah, Yixing is his ride.

   “Can we not talk about my potential boyfriend’s dick right now?” Kyungsoo grumbles, annoyance very obvious in his voice. He doesn't even notice his slip up. However, his friends must have as they all simultaneously smirk at him. Kyungsoo frowns. “What?”

   “Nothing!” They say in sync. Kyungsoo scoffs.

   “The tea is especially good today,” Yixing chuckles, sipping at his drink.

 

* * *

 

 

           To Byun Baek:

             _How come you didn't tell me about Jongdae and Junmyeon?_

  
   Kyungsoo sends his message while laying back on his bed, exhausted from homework. The reply comes five minutes later, much to Kyungsoo’s chagrin.

           From Byun Baek:

            _wdym? that they fuck in public? i didn't know either that's gross_

   Kyungsoo snorts.

           To Byun Baek:

            _No, idiot. That they’re dating…_

_I mean, I guess I already knew but I forgot…But Jongdae’s your friend so_

           From Byun Baek:

            _oh…well i knew but i forget too LMAO._

_dae and jun have been dating for forever so they’re not as cutesy anymore I guess…hard to remember they're still dating_

   Kyungsoo considers this and shrugs.

           To Byun Baek:

            _I guess that makes sense…but they still do gross things like fuck in sheds...ew_

           From Byun Baek:

            _they're just an old couple trying to spice things up in the bedroom leave them alone!!_

_uhh well i guess not so much in the bedroom_

   Kyungsoo bites his fist to hold in his giggles.  
  
           From Byun Baek:  
  
            _anyway i’m thinking of changing up my hair,, what do you think of me with a mullet?_

   All efforts to hold in his laughter are forgotten as Kyungsoo bursts out into a laughing fit, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

   Familiar sounds and smells overwhelm Kyungsoo’s senses as he plops down on familiar cold bleachers. Tonight is the second home game of the season and his peers are just as riled up as before, screaming their adolescent heads off as each player of their team is announced. This time, however, Kyungsoo is neither alone nor isolated. He, Yixing, and Zitao are currently sitting amongst their peers, making Kyungsoo’s head throb that much more. The screams and smells are intensified, leaving him dizzy and nauseated.

   Or maybe he feels that way because Byun Baekhyun is currently smiling up at him from the field, winking not so subtly. A few girls swoon beside him and he gulps, cheeks bright red. He manages to give a small wave before the game is officially starting and Baekhyun is ushered to formation. It's hard to believe that just two weeks ago, at this very place, Kyungsoo first felt these same butterflies because of that very same smile.

   It’s fitting that he and his friends are here, considering that half their friends are in their school’s beloved football team, excluding Jongdae who is a devout theatre kid and Junmyeon who is probably too busy actually worrying about his future. Nevertheless, both Jongdae and Junmyeon are there, although not physically there with them, who knows where they ran off to. Kyungsoo doesn't want to think about it.

   “I don't get the hype…,” Kyungsoo murmurs after the crowd roars as their team starts off the game.

   “Of course you don't. People enjoy sports, Kyungsoo,” Yixing teases, poking Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo grimaces. “Besides, you might as well get used to it. Your future boyfriend is one of the best players on our team,” Yixing’s eyes shine with mischief as he says this.

   “Stop saying that! We’re surrounded by people,” Kyungsoo hisses, quickly covering Yixing’s mouth, resulting in an eye roll on Yixing’s part.

   “Well, they’ll know soon enough. Calm down,” Kyungsoo frowns at the thought, but retreats his hand.

   “I hadn't really thought about that…,” Kyungsoo trails off, playing with his fingers. The crowd screams around them as a home player makes his way to the end zone.

   “Touchdown by number four, Byun Baekhyun!” The announcer yells excitedly before cheesy celebration music is played. Kyungsoo snorts.

   “Speaking of the devil,” he huffs, peeking over heads to see Baekhyun dabbing along with his team mates. Kyungsoo immediately cringes. He might have to rethink this whole situation. (Didn't we leave dabbing behind in 2016?).

   As the game continues, Kyungsoo figures he may as well start paying attention considering he has several more of these to attend. He notices that Chanyeol has never looked so focused and determined. Gone is the playful dork he knows as his best friend. Instead, Chanyeol is serious and precise as he yells plays and skillfully throws the football to his team mates. He holds an aura of leadership that Kyungsoo has never seen before. His chest swells with pride at the sight of his best friend playing the game he loves and excels at.

   Soon enough, his attention shifts to Baekhyun. Yes, he’s observed Baekhyun plenty of times, but he’s never seen the boy quite like this. Unlike Chanyeol, Baekhyun still manages to pour his personality into the game. Sticking his tongue out at the opposing players, teasing his teammates after a play, grinning mischievously when he catches the ball and runs with it. However, it’s rather obvious that Baekhyun is also very skilled at this game Kyungsoo knows nothing about. It's evident in the way that Baekhyun firmly grasps every spiraling ball thrown his way, in the way he fluidly runs circles around everyone else on the field. Kyungsoo thinks he can definitely get used to watching him play.

   The game ends with loud cheers from the crowd. Kyungsoo watches as his school’s team whoops and hollers while patting each other’s butts. “Another unsurprising victory,” Junmyeon says from behind him. Apparently, he and Jongdae had been hanging out by the snack bar (whatever that means) for the first half of the game before reconvening with their friends. Kyungsoo hums in reply, looking back to give his hyung a small smile.

   “I assume we’re waiting for them to change?” Yixing asks as they make their way out of the stadium. He receives collective nods.

   It’s fifteen minutes later that Chanyeol barges out of the locker room, Sehun, Jongin, and Baekhyun in tow. “We should get ice cream!” He suggests excitedly, invisible tail wagging.

   “Sounds good. Who’s driving who?” Junmyeon asks, always the thoughtful one. “My car is full with these three,” he gestures to Jongdae, Yixing, and Zitao.

   “Hm. Baekhyun didn’t you drive?” Chanyeol asks, a playful spark in his eyes. Kyungsoo is almost afraid to see where this will go.

   “Yeah, I can take someone off of your hands, Jun,” Baekhyun shrugs, making Chanyeol scoff.

   “Jun is fine! Just take Kyungsoo. I’ll take Sehun and Jongin. It’s perfect!” Chanyeol exclaims, grinning wide. Kyungsoo forces himself to hold in his groan.

   “…Perfect, indeed. Let's go I guess,” Baekhyun laughs, sauntering up to Kyungsoo, who rolls his eyes.

   “Smooth,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself before Baekhyun can hear.

 

* * *

 

   “Baekhyun what is this?? The _eighties_? Don't get a mullet,” Zitao says in disgust, scowling. The rest of their friends laugh around their large booth.

   “Baekhyun with a mullet? Billy Ray sunbae-nim is shaking in his cowboy boots!” Jongdae cackles, causing an even bigger chorus of laughter.

   “I told you so,” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun, sparing a teasing smile. Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully.

   “Whatever. You’re just scared I’ll look even hotter,” Baekhyun whispers back, face almost uncomfortably close to Kyungsoo’s own.

   “You caught me. I always did have a hard on for Hannah Montana’s dad,” Kyungsoo jokes, making Baekhyun gag. They're sitting close, as usual. In fact, the hand on his thigh is practically commonplace, not affecting Kyungsoo anymore. That's a lie. Kyungsoo’s heart is beating erratically and his fingers are slightly trembling. Ah, young love. Thankfully, Kyungsoo managed to reject Baekhyun’s suggestion of sharing a milkshake, although he did almost cave in once Baekhyun started pouting. Around them, their friends are in similar states. Eating ice cream or drinking milkshakes, cracking jokes and laughing, shamelessly flirting in some cases (read: chanyeol and sehun). It seems as though they have yet to come down from their victory highs.

   “Honestly? Baek could probably pull off a mullet,” Sehun says, shrugging casually. At the negative reaction to his comment he sputters, “what? Have you seen how many girls and guys practically swoon at the mention of him? I mean, Chanyeol still takes the cake for being the most wanted guy at school, but Baek isn't too far behind!”

   Kyungsoo frowns at that. “We’re talking about a _mullet_ , Sehun,” he mutters, rolling his eyes.

   “Yes, but Baek has a very nice face. I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Sehun says pointedly, earning a stubborn blush from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun chuckles.

   “Why are we even still debating this? I think we can all collectively agree that if Baekhyun gets a mullet, we are _disowning_ him. It's that simple! Sorry, Baek,” Zitao states all too seriously.

   “What if I got dreads?” Jongin pipes up over a mouthful of ice cream. Everyone winces.

   “Jongin, _sweetie_ , then you’d be disowned _and_ cancelled. Someone educate this boy!” Zitao exasperates, leaving Jongin confused. Fortunately, Junmyeon quietly explains the problem to his friend.

   “Uh…moving on!” Someone thankfully exclaims. They all sigh in relief.

 

* * *

 

   After an hour more of chatting and eating dessert, their friends call it a night. They bid each other goodbye as they all climb into the three cars and drive off. Kyungsoo is still in a good mood when he slides into Baekhyun’s passenger seat.

   “You seem happy,” Baekhyun notes, sparing Kyungsoo a glance before starting up his car and pulling out of his parking spot. Boy, does Kyungsoo love the sight of Baekhyun driving.

   “Yeah, I guess I am,” Kyungsoo mumbles bashfully. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

   “You guess?” He inquires curiously.

   “Well, I’m not usually…this happy. So it’s almost…foreign,” Kyungsoo tries to explain, laughing nervously. Baekhyun merely hums in understanding, giving him a soft smile.

   The two grow silent as they allow themselves to indulge in their own thoughts. After a while, a warm voice pierces this comfortable silence, almost startling Kyungsoo.

   “We should hang out soon. Like, just us,” Baekhyun says lowly, voice wavering only slightly. The statement catches Kyungsoo off guard, but luckily, he’s more prepared to respond now than in the past.

   “Uh yeah, definitely. We could catch a movie…or something,” Kyungsoo suggests, hoping to sound as composed as possible. The corner of Baekhyun’s lips tug up ever so slightly, giving Kyungsoo annoying fluttery feelings in his stomach.

   “Awesome. We can go to the new theatre! I heard it was cool. Say, next Saturday? We can see the new Spider-man movie,” Baekhyun practically gushes, voice filled with high hopes. Who is Kyungsoo to deny him what he wants?

   “Yeah, s-sounds good,” He nods, biting his lower lip. Baekhyun is full on smiling now, shiny teeth and everything.

   “It’s a date then,” Baekhyun hums, throwing Kyungsoo for a loop. He can't quite figure out Baekhyun’s tone, whether it was joking or not.

   “…If you want,” Kyungsoo responds, surprising both of them. He mentally pats himself on the back for keeping such a cool and collected tone. He's come so far.

   “Wait. Seriously?” Baekhyun chokes out, nearly crashing the car as he glances to Kyungsoo helplessly. Well, Kyungsoo doesn't want to die before this date.

   “If I say yes will you please keep your eyes on the road,” Kyungsoo squeaks, clutching his seat belt. Baekhyun nods desperately, gulping, eyes now focused on driving. They both sigh in relief as Baekhyun safely parks in front of Kyungsoo’s home. “Thanks,” Kyungsoo muses, smiling at the absurdity of it all.

   “Y-yeah. Anytime,” Baekhyun stammers, ears and neck pink. Kyungsoo wants to coo. A flustered Baekhyun is something new, but greatly appreciated.

   “Well, goodnight. Um. Text me with movie times?” He finishes, closing the door after Baekhyun manages to reply a small “yeah, goodnight.”

   He’s halfway to his room, cheeks aching from smiling, when his phone buzzes in his back pocket. Slipping it out, he sees a familiar contact name.

   “Hello?” He asks, confused.

   “So, like. Uh. We’re going on a date right? Like a _date_ date?” Baekhyun splutters and Kyungsoo knows he’s still outside of his house, sat in his car with a red face. To prove his speculations, he moves to the window and peers through the blinds, unsurprisingly finding Baekhyun’s car in the exact spot it was in when he got out.

   “Yes, Baekhyun. A _date_ date. Now, go home before I call the police and tell them I’m being stalked,” He teases, earning a gasp as Baekhyun fumbles around.

   “O-okay! Bye! Goodnight! Sweet dreams,” Baekhyun rushes out before hanging up, leaving Kyungsoo to giggle to himself. His future boyfriend is so cute.

   Kyungsoo sighs blissfully, satisfied with how his day turned out. He can't wait to rub this in Chanyeol’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA~ I hope this makes up for my slacking off! Almost 3k for you lovelies! Be honored! They're finally switching from friends to more! I know some of you were getting impatient <3 as always, enjoy~~


	6. days full of you

   The following Monday, Kyungsoo finds himself smiling wider, laughing harder at the silliest of things. He can tell it throws his friends off guard, especially when Kyungsoo affectionately leans on Yixing, or giggles (GIGGLES) at Junmyeon’s dad jokes. Kyungsoo, however, couldn't care less about the theories he knows his friends are making up in order to explain his new behavior. He's far too busy feeling giddy at the prospect of finally going on a date with Byun Baekhyun. Speaking of which, said boy seems to be just as, if not more, smiley as Kyungsoo.

   Their shared English class sees bashful, flushed cheeks, lingering touches, and sparkling eyes as they work on their assignment of the day. “I heard Spiderman is really good. Apparently everyone is freaking out about the actors,” Baekhyun laughs after they finish their work, smiling so hard his dimple shows. Kyungsoo thinks this is it. This is how he dies. He can't get enough of that smile.

   “Yeah. Tom Holland, specifically. He’s pretty cute judging from the few pictures i’ve seen,” Kyungsoo inputs, slightly distracted and in awe of Baekhyun’s blinding smile.

   “But I’m cuter right?” Baekhyun teases, giving a smug smile. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tries to fight down a blush. He fails.

   “I don't know…Tom Holland is pretty cute,” Kyungsoo drawls with a smirk, making Baekhyun pout. Kyungsoo pretends not to be affected by it.

   “Fine. Well, Zendaya is cuter than you,” Baekhyun huffs jokingly, crossing his arms childishly.

   “I’m not going to object to that. Zendaya is cuter than everyone,” Kyungsoo says seriously. Both boys hold each other's gazes before bursting into quiet giggles.

 

* * *

 

 

   Kyungsoo decides to break the news to his friends at lunch, in the most Kyungsoo of ways. Luckily, Baekhyun has a test to make up, resulting in his absence at their lunch table. The rest of his friends, however, are very present.

   “Kyungsoo, what’d you get on the Calc test?” Yixing asks, brow furrowed worriedly.

   “A ninety three. You?” Kyungsoo replies, almost hesitantly. Yixing pouts.

   “A seventy,” He mumbles bashfully, and Kyungsoo wants to gather his friend in his arms and never let go.

   “Aw, Xing. At least you passed? I could help you study for the next test?” Kyungsoo suggests, wanting nothing more than to see Yixing smile. Fortunately, Yixing’s lips do turn upside down and into a very appreciative smile.

   “Really? Please!” Yixing exclaims, earning a fond pat on the shoulder from Kyungsoo.

   “Can we have a movie night this weekend?” Sehun pipes up, all but whining. “We haven't had one in forever.”

   “I’m free Saturday night,” Zitao mutters, playing with his food sadly. Kyungsoo wonders why he looks so gloomy.

   “Me too!” Junmyeon chirps, rubbing Zitao’s back from beside him.

   “Uh. I can't Saturday I have a date with Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo shrugs casually.

   “That's fine. We can do it at my place…..Wait, _WHAT_??” Chanyeol sputters, joining the rest of his friends in gaping at Kyungsoo.

   “A _DATE_?”

   “With _BAEKHYUN_?”

   Kyungsoo practically snorts at his friends’ reactions. “Yeah. A _date_. With _Baekhyun_ ,” he says simply, giggling on the inside.

   “When did you guys plan this?” Zitao badgers, slamming his hand on the table dramatically, clearly no longer glum.

   “Uh. He asked me Friday night. Or he kinda did…,” He replies, trailing off before yawning. Regardless of the new excitement he feels, Mondays are still hard.

   “Why didn't you say anything??” Leave it to Chanyeol to basically yell, attracting attention from their peers around them. Kyungsoo glares.

   “I just did, you moron. Now would you shut up?” At that, Chanyeol covers his face, ears pink.

   “Where are you guys going?” Yixing asks, ever the considerate and polite friend. Kyungsoo very much appreciates his presence.

   “The new movie theatre to see Spider-Man: Homecoming,” he answers with a small smile. The rest of the boys at the table nod with impressed looks.

   “Well, congrats, Soo. You two beat Chanyeol and me,” Sehun chortles, reaching across the table to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo unsurprisingly scowls in response.

   “Yeah I’m happy for you guys…Wait,  _what_?” Chanyeol whips his head towards Sehun in confusion, causing everyone to laugh at his distress. Sehun merely raises an eyebrow in amusement and shrugs before continuing to eat his lunch.

   “Hey, all!” A new, but familiar voice chirps. They all turn to find Baekhyun happily settling into his usual seat next to Kyungsoo. This time, however, the connection between the two seems…stronger. Sehun smirks.

   “Hello, Baekhyuniee,” He drawls, eyes glinting with something that makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes. This can't be good.

   “Baekhyuniee? I’m older than you, brat,” Baekhyun huffs breathily, loosely grinning.

   “Okay, hyung. Well, a little birdie told me you have a hot date this Saturday,” the younger says innocently, tilting his head in fake curiosity. Baekhyun immediately blushes beet red.

   “U-uh. W-who told you that?” Baekhyun stutters, eyes desperately searching Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo can only pity him. Poor boy.

   “Kyungsoo of course! Why? Are you _ashamed_ of Kyungsoo?” Sehun challenges, skillfully stifling any hint of a smile. Though, his eyes shine more and more each minute Baekhyun’s face stays red.

   “N-NO! Of course not! I just-Kyungsoo, I’m _really_ not ashamed of you!” Baekhyun practically cries, clinging onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo can't help but laugh.

   “He’s joking, Baekhyun. Sehun, leave him alone,” Kyungsoo chides, squeezing Baekhyun's hand while simultaneously glaring at Sehun.

   “Fine! You two are too funny,” Sehun laughs, clutching his stomach. Kyungsoo shakes his head, thinking this is only the beginning of endless teasing via his friends.

 

* * *

 

   The rest of the week goes by rather slow for Kyungsoo. Classes drag on, seemingly endless. His teachers either give him long, boring lectures, or tedious assignments that require actual effort. Nevertheless, he (barely) makes it through this never ending week and by the time Saturday rolls around he is more than excited to do something that doesn't involve school whatsoever. Luckily, it just so happens that he’s got a date with a cute boy.

   Speaking of which, Kyungsoo is currently observing himself in the mirror, trying on his sixth outfit in the past twenty minutes. “Chanyeol, nothing looks right,” Kyungsoo whines, uncharacteristically. He hears a static sigh from the phone sitting on his bed.

   “I’m sure you look fine, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, for probably the thirtieth time in the past twenty minutes.

   “Fuck off,” Kyungsoo grumbles, stomping to his drawers to once again rummage through his clothes.

   “Just wear your light blue jeans—cuff them, an oversized black shirt—tuck it into your jeans, some quirky socks, and your oxfords,” Chanyeol rambles, sounding just a tad bit frustrated. Kyungsoo frowns but obliges.

   “Okay this doesn't look half bad actually,” Kyungsoo murmurs, surprised at how nice he looks. “Since when do you know how to coordinate outfits properly? You’ve been wearing the same hoodie for _a month_.”

   “I started following aesthetic Instagram accounts. Also, fuck you, okay? That hoodie is comfortable.” Kyungsoo can hear the pout in his best friend’s voice.

   “Well, whatever. Should I wear a hat?”

   “God, no. Kyungsoo, do _not_ ruin my outfit with an ugly baseball hat. Just leave your hair down. It’s getting long and you look cute that way,” Chanyeol provides, making Kyungsoo huff.

   “Fine, I guess you're right. Okay, i’ll let you go now. Thanks,” he mumbles, smiling softly.

   “What are best friends for? Have fun, Soo. Make sure to use pr—“ Kyungsoo clicks “end call” abruptly before making his way to the bathroom to start in his hair.

   After a good ten minutes spent fixing his hair so that his bangs lay on his forehead just right, Kyungsoo hears his phone chime.

     From Byun Baek:

        _On my way! Be outside, cutie ;)_

    Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, blush proudly spreading across his cheeks, and send a quick “okay moron”. He quickly makes his way back to his room to grab his wallet and house key, and spritz a bit of cologne on. Taking one last look at his outfit, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and makes his way to his living room, where his dad is reading a book on the couch. Looking to his left, he also finds his mom cutting some fruit.

   “All ready for your date?” She asks, giving him an amused smile. “You look handsome. Doesn't he, honey?” At this, his father looks up from his book and chuckles.

   “Yes, you do. What was his name again? Baekho? Baekhoon?”

   “It’s _Baekhyun_ , sweetie. Kyungsoo’s only been talking about him nonstop!”

   “I’m leaving,” Kyungsoo whines, earning matching smug looks from his parents. His mom makes her way over to kiss his cheek.

   “Well, whatever his name is, you two have fun,” she says happily, making Kyungsoo smile.

   “Yeah, and be safe. Make sure you use pr—”

   “BYE!” Kyungsoo shrieks, practically running out the door. Just in time, too, as Baekhyun’s car parks appears in front of his house. With red cheeks, Kyungsoo makes his way over to the passenger door, only to be stopped by Baekhyun who rushes out of his seat, around the front of the car, and to Kyungsoo.

   “Allow me,” he grins, opening the door for Kyungsoo, who scoffs. “By the way, you look really nice,” Baekhyun adds, smiling at Kyungsoo’s bashful look.

   “Flattery will get you nowhere,” Kyungsoo snorts teasingly.

   “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that,” Baekhyun winks before skipping back to the driver’s side and sliding in smoothly. Kyungsoo makes sure to relish in the appearance of Baekhyun starting up his car and driving off (he also stores the image for a later time).

 

* * *

 

   “I’m assuming you're one of those people who don’t let their dates pay for everything, so how about you pay for the snacks and I pay for the tickets?” Baekhyun suggests as they walk through the doors of the movie theatre. Kyungsoo scoffs.

   “Well, since you want to make assumptions without proper evidence to back them up, how about you pay for everything? Movie theatres are expensive anyway…,” Kyungsoo says, eyebrow raised pointedly at Baekhyun. His date gapes openly.

   “U-uh…okay?” He stutters out, not sure if he’s legitimately offended Kyungsoo.

   “I’m kidding. You were right. What snacks do you want?” Kyungsoo laughs, satisfied with the reaction he got.

   “M&M’s? I like to put them in my popcorn,” Baekhyun says with relief, scratching the back of his head.

   “Really? Well today must be your lucky day because it just so happens that I, too, like to put M&M’s in my popcorn. Boy, did I score a keeper,” Kyungsoo teases, giving Baekhyun a wink before he heads to the snack line. Baekhyun blushes a vibrant red, making Kyungsoo smirk while he waits.

   After they both purchase their respective items, they reconvene and make their way into the theatre. “Just so you know, I _am_ a talker during movies. So if that turns you off, I’m sorry, but I will not be oppressed for something I can not control,” Baekhyun states casually as they seat themselves. Luckily, they chose seats on the side, rather than the middle, and the movie has already been showing for a good two weeks, meaning there aren’t too many people in the theatre.

   “That’s fine. I guess I’ll just have to get used to it,” Kyungsoo hums, smiling up at Baekhyun, quite amused by the obvious impact his smile has on Baekhyun. He knows the feeling.

   Approximately two minutes into the movie, Baekhyun’s talking problem makes itself evident. “So I’ve come to the conclusion that Tom Holland is really fucking cute,” He whispers to Kyungsoo. And had Baekhyun not been commenting on another person’s cuteness on their date, Kyungsoo might have felt shivers due to the breath hitting his cheek.

   “You do realize we’re on a date right?” Kyungsoo asks with mock annoyance.

   “Yes, but I had to say it okay? Don’t you agree? Besides, I think we both know I find you cuter,” Baekhyun responds, pouting around a mouthful of popcorn. Kyungsoo laughs quietly.

   “Do we?” He snorts. Baekhyun throws a piece of popcorn at Kyungsoo’s face, sticking his tongue out.

   Approximately thirty minutes into the movie is when Baekhyun makes his first move. Well, moves. The thigh touching (groping) he had seen coming. However, Kyungsoo is thrown off guard when Baekhyun only squeezes his thigh once ( _once_!) before moving his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He’s actually too stumped to realize how much of a cliche the move was.

   “This okay?” Baekhyun asks, only bringing Kyungsoo in closer after a nod of confirmation. Kyungsoo hadn't noticed that the arm rest between them has been put up (probably by Baekhyun) until he was (very) comfortably leaning flush against Baekhyun’s side.

   Throughout the movie, Kyungsoo finds himself giggling at Baekhyun’s (admittedly, funny) little comments. Although the movie is already wonderful, Kyungsoo has to admit Baekhyun makes it better. Kyungsoo thinks it unsurprising that Baekhyun has to crack jokes every two minutes during a movie. He wouldn't be Baekhyun if he didn't open his mouth that much.

 

* * *

 

   “So can we both agree Tom Holland was absolutely adorable?” Baekhyun asks with a crooked grin. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

   “Yes. He really is a great Spiderman,” Kyungsoo chuckles, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the two move to exit the theatre.

   “And Robert Downey Jr is incredibly hot?”

   “Now you're just pushing it. He’s like…old,” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up. Baekhyun laughs, sidling up to him. Without shame, Baekhyun yanks Kyungsoo’s right hand out of his pocket and laces their fingers together, palms embracing each other warmly.

   “So where to next? Ice cream? A stroll in the park?” Baekhyun asks, eyes shining with amusement.

   “That's too cliche,” Kyungsoo nearly whines, biting his lip as Baekhyun swings their hands together. “How about a drive?”

   “A drive? I like drives. Anywhere specific?” They begin walking back to Baekhyun’s car, hand in hand.

   “No. That's the point,” Kyungsoo replies, relishing in the warmth radiating off of Baekhyun. It’s quite chilly outside, reminding him that fall is close.

   Once again, Baekhyun walks Kyungsoo to the passenger seat of his car and holds the door open for him, like the true gentleman he is. Kyungsoo almost pouts at the breaking of their hands, but as soon as Baekhyun is seated and on the road again, a warm hand makes its way onto Kyungsoo’s thigh.

   “So…Can I ask you a question?” Baekhyun asks, almost nervously.

   “Shoot.”

   “Okay…Well…You like me right? Like, _like_ like me?” Kyungsoo bursts out into laughter.

   “Seriously? What are you, a middle schooler? ‘ _Like_ like’?” Another bout of giggles has Kyungsoo clutching his stomach and Baekhyun whining.

   “You know what I mean!” Baekhyun pouts, making random turns on their spontaneous route.

   “Fine! That's still, just, too funny. _Wow_. Okay. To answer your question: Yes,” Kyungsoo wipes away stray tears as he says this, smiling at Baekhyun's profile.

   “Good to know,” Baekhyun sings, sparing Kyungsoo a teasing glance.

   “That's it? Just ‘g _ood to know_ ’? What about you?” They’re both smiling it’s almost painful.

   “Do you even have to _ask_? It’s pretty obvious.” Baekhyun says nonchalantly, making Kyungsoo shrug in agreement. “By the way, I’m parking here so we can talk properly.” Kyungsoo finds that they are in the parking lot of a children’s playground.

   “Isn't this the place people come to make out and have kinky car sex?” Kyungsoo asks, genuinely curious.

   “Oh. Well, _yeah_ , but I really just wanted to keep talking. I mean, if you want to do other things like kinky car sex…We could?” Baekhyun blabbers, cheeks red. Kyungsoo chuckles, his own cheeks matching Baekhyun’s.

   “No, that's fine. Talking is nice. What should we talk about?” He asks, shifting in his seat to better face Baekhyun. Baekhyun does the same.

   “Your big fat crush on me,” Baekhyun jokes, but Kyungsoo doesn't quite catch the playfulness in his tone.

   “What? How did you find out? Was it Chanyeol? I’m seriously going to beat his ass,” Kyungsoo moans out, slumping down against the car door, surprising Baekhyun.

   “Wait, what? I was joking…but tell me more.” At this, Kyungsoo whines, kicking his feet around.

   “ _Fine_ ,” he groans. “I’ve…been _attracted_ to you since ninth grade,” Kyungsoo says, followed by a sigh.

   “You’re _kidding_! How did you know about me?”

   “We had P.E. together, jackass!” Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms.

   “Did we? I honestly don't remember you in ninth grade. Sorry! I only noticed you last year. And boy had I been missing out,” Baekhyun responds, shielding himself from the hand Kyungsoo threatens to hit him with.

   “Like I said, flattery will get you nowhere,” Kyungsoo tuts, despite his ever present blush.

   “No, I’m serious! I was _stunned_ I hadn't yet seen a cute boy like you! I was like in awe. You’re very…beautiful,” Baekhyun admits sheepishly, playing with his fingers.

   “You're one to talk! You’re one of the hottest guys in our school and you know it! Imagine little freshman me, seeing _you_ for the first time. It was overwhelming,” Kyungsoo complains, plump lips forming into a pout.

   “Let's just both admit we’re _both_ hot and get on with it,” Baekhyun teases, rubbing Kyungsoo's thigh. Kyungsoo grumbles a bit in response before the two of them fall into a comfortable silence, soft music filling the car now that all talking has ceased.

   “I…I have another question,” Baekhyun pipes up, swallowing nervously. “What now?” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath at the question. He figures they’d have to talk about this sooner or later.

   “Well…” he starts. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to keep dating you. As in, we go on dates.”

   “Yeah, that sounds great. We don't need to rush,” Baekhyun nods, smiling softly at Kyungsoo.

   “Definitely not. I want us to enjoy this. Whatever _this_ is right now,” Kyungsoo smiles back, pretty and warm. He sees the way Baekhyun’s eyes stare at his lips.

   “Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun blurts, unsurprisingly. Kyungsoo laughs softly.

   “Slow down, tiger. I don't kiss on the first date. It’s tempting, but I have my values,” He responds playfully but meaning every bit of it. As much as Kyungsoo wants to jump into Baekhyun’s arms and kiss the life out of him, he has to hold back. For now. “Well, it’s getting late. We’ve been parked here for a good amount of time. Any longer and we’ll look sketchy.”

   “Oh, yeah. I’ll take you home now. To _your_ house, that is,” Baekhyun affirms, looking a little put out by Kyungsoo’s rejection. Nevertheless, he pulls out of the parking lot and begins the drive back to Kyungsoo’s house. They drive in a comfortable silence, Baekhyun once again rubbing Kyungsoo’s thigh. They both hum to the songs on the radio, content smiles glued to their faces.

   Once they reach Kyungsoo’s house, Baekhyun practically jumps out of the car in order to escort Kyungsoo out of the car and to his front porch. Kyungsoo wants to giggle at how much of a cliche this whole thing is turning out to be. “I had fun,” Kyungsoo simpers, taking Baekhyun’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

   “Me too,” Baekhyun mumbles, once again distracted by Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo holds in a sigh.

   “Cheek,” he says simply, startling Baekhyun.

   “H-huh?” Baekhyun perplexed, looking rather adorable with his mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed.

   “You can kiss me on the cheek,” He answers, smug look and all. Once the words register in Baekhyun’s mind, he practically jumps in joy. Kyungsoo muses to himself that if Baekhyun had a tail, it would be wagging crazily. Dipping down, Baekhyun plants a firm, yet soft smooch on Kyungsoo’s warm cheek.

   “My turn,” Baekhyun chirps, smiling brightly.

   “Mm. That wasn't the agreement. I said _you_ could kiss _my_ cheek,” Kyungsoo clucks his tongue, shaking his head. Baekhyun pouts.

   “C’mon! That's hardly fair!” He whines.

   “Sorry, but it is what it is. You’ll have to earn yours, I guess,” He sighs, feigning nonchalance. “Goodnight, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s hand one last time before opening his front door.

   "I’m going to get that kiss. Goodnight, Kyungsoo,” he hears Baekhyun say. Turning around as he closes the door, he catches a glimpse of Baekhyun smiling to himself as he walks back to his car. It isn't until he shuts and locks the door, and makes his way to his room, that he lets himself fully react. Dramatically, Kyungsoo slides down his bedroom door, sighing dreamily. The date had gone without a hitch, everything being perfect and wonderful, _especially_ the boy he shared the date with.

   After a while of staring at the ceiling in a daze, Kyungsoo pulls himself together and moves to dress into pajamas. He’s in the middle of pulling a pair of sweats on when he hears his phone chime. At this, he rushes to his bed to retrieve his phone, nearly tripping on the way. What he finds makes him giggle.

     From Byun Baek:

      _so…how exactly do i earn that kiss on the cheek?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i slacked again...i have no excuse other than i'm lazy. But here it is!! Finally!! Also, I HIT 100 KUDOS!!! i'm so proud of this fic and y'all loving this fic is just wow. also,,i promise the story will speed up after this chapter!! i'm thinking i'm only going to write 10-12 chapters so!! as always, enjoy~~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. if you guys wanna follow me on twitter to get updates on the fic (and me) feel free! @24ksoo


	7. and i'll take some time

   Soon enough, Kyungsoo found himself going on several more dates with none other than Byun Baekhyun. The Wednesday after their first date, Baekhyun dragged him off campus for lunch, nearly making them both late for their 6th periods. Then, the following Friday, Kyungsoo invited Baekhyun over to his house spontaneously after a home game. Contradictory to their friends’ beliefs, the night was (mostly) innocent with the two boys engaging in a fierce Mario Kart competition. Baekhyun had demanded the winner receive a kiss on the cheek from the loser and by some miracle, managed to win over the self proclaimed “pro” Kyungsoo (or maybe, Kyungsoo let him win).

   Innocent cheek kisses slowly but surely turned into more. On their fourth date, bowling (Baekhyun’s dumb idea), Kyungsoo had received a chaste kiss on the lips for “looking so damn cute” (to quote Baekhyun). The moments after the contact found bashful smiles but more importantly, their second kiss, this time initiated by Kyungsoo.

   They’re on their fifth date, two weeks after their first, snuggling in Baekhyun’s car at the drive-in. It’s late, Baekhyun's hair still slightly damp from his after-game shower. The mood is good as Baekhyun mumbles about the game through the trailers.

   “It was close, but we managed. You should've been there,” he says, eyes shining. Kyungsoo feels a little bad.

   “I only go to home games. And only because of Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo responds, lamely, fingers playing with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun tuts jokingly.

   “You should probably thank Chanyeol. We _did_ meet at a game after all ,” Baekhyun muses, waggling his eyebrows at Kyungsoo while lacing their fingers together.

   “Oh? You don't think we would've met any other way?” Kyungsoo inquires cheekily.

   “C’mon, knowing you, you’d probably still be pining miserably,” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, making Kyungsoo scoff.

   “What about you? You weren't going to do anything about me? I’m actually offended,” he huffs, pulling his hand out of Baekhyun’s and folding his arms over his chest in mock anger.

   “Well, I can definitely do something about you now if you’d like,” Baekhyun drawls, moving closer to Kyungsoo, the timbre of his voice making Kyungsoo shiver.

   “Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo breathes, eyes taking in Baekhyun’s face, admiring the view from up close. His soft, almond shaped eyes, his straight nose, his thin, pink lips.

   “Yeah,” Baekhyun whispers before pressing those very same lips to Kyungsoo’s own.

   Immediately, Kyungsoo kisses back. Firm and without hesitation. Their lips slide smoothly together as both boys begin to press themselves against each other. It’s a little awkward, with Baekhyun leaning over the center console, but they’re currently too preoccupied with each other’s mouths to really care. One of Kyungsoo’s hands makes its way to the back of Baekhyun’s head, clutching at the hair there. Baekhyun hums in response, bringing his own hands to cup Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Soon enough, there's a tongue probing Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and Kyungsoo is all too happy to escalate things a little further. The sexual tension between them had been more than obvious to everyone including themselves, so Kyungsoo was glad to finally relieve it just a bit.

   “Mm, We’re missing the movie,” Baekhyun mumbles against Kyungsoo’s neck, lips dragging across the mole below his ear. Kyungsoo shivers.

   “I-it’s an old movie. We can watch it anytime,” He pants, cupping the back of Baekhyun’s neck, encouraging the boy to continue adorning his neck with bites and kisses. Baekhyun merely chuckles before lapping at Kyungsoo’s collarbones, sucking at the skin every now and then. Kyungsoo is practically in heaven by this point. He’s almost positive Baekhyun is marking bruises into his skin, and while Kyungsoo would usually complain about such an act to his previous partners, he finds himself relishing in the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips on his neck, throat, collarbones, not caring about the chances of his friends seeing the hickies and teasing him about them.

   “I’m assuming you have a thing for hickies. Ah,” Kyungsoo hisses as Baekhyun presses his tongue flat against Kyungsoo’s pulse.

   “Something like that,” Baekhyun says finally, pulling back to ogle Kyungsoo’s wrecked state. Kyungsoo can feel his blush grow brighter. “You have a nice neck. And collarbones. You look hot with bruises,” Baekhyun hums, pressing down on a particularly sensitive spot below Kyungsoo’s ear. The spot where his mole resides. Kyungsoo groans at the action, knowing it’ll be a tough bruise to cover up.

   “Shut up. If Chanyeol or Sehun see these i’ll never hear the end of it,” Kyungsoo huffs, looking pointedly at Baekhyun. The boy simply shrugs in response before not so subtly adjusting the crotch area of his pants. Kyungsoo gulps.

   “U-uh. I could…?” Kyungsoo trails off, loosely gesturing to Baekhyun’s problem, voice only wavering slightly.

   “What? Oh this? You don't have to. Aren't we supposed to be taking things slowly anyway?” Baekhyun asks, lips tugging up into a teasing grin.

   “You're the one who decided to maul me,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pretending to be disgruntled when Baekhyun wraps his arm around his shoulders.

   “I’d apologize, but I’m not really sorry about that,” Baekhyun sings, kissing Kyungsoo’s temple.

   “Yeah, yeah. Typical,” Kyungsoo mutters, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

   “Shh. Let’s watch the movie now,” Baekhyun whispers, making Kyungsoo scowl and lightly shove his elbow into the boy’s side. “You’re lucky I like things…rough.” And another jab from Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

   Too quickly, another Monday rolls around, which means Kyungsoo must drag himself out of bed, out the door, and into Chanyeol’s car, all before practically crawling into his first period and into his seat.

   “You seem…excited,” Junmyeon laughs in the seat next to him. Kyungsoo groans. “Couldn't sleep?” His friend asks lightly, but his voice holds an ounce of concern.

“Yeah, Baekhyun, that brat. He kept me up all night,” Kyungsoo grumbles into his desk, not realizing the weight of his words. He's too tired.

   “Oh…Well I’m glad you two are finally fixing your sexual tension, but I don't recommend you make having sex on a school night a habit,” Junmyeon responds, all too seriously. Kyungsoo snaps his head up as he hears the words.

   “What are you talking about?” He asks, incredulously, before realization dawns on him. “O-oh! _No_! It wasn't like that!” He rushes, eyes wide and cheeks warm. “He just couldn't sleep so he called me and wouldn't let me hang up until he fell asleep,” Kyungsoo clarifies sheepishly.

   “Ah, so you two haven't fixed your sexual tension then? Bummer,” Junmyeon pouts, making Kyungsoo gape.

   “Hyung! We’ve only been dating for a few weeks now,” He complains, scowling when Junmyeon pats his back.

   “I know, I know. How’s that going by the way?” The elder asks, giving Kyungsoo a curious smile. Kyungsoo frowns at how handsome his friend looks so early in the morning. He, himself, probably looks like he just crawled out of a dumpster.

   “It’s going well, I guess. We’re having fun,” Kyungsoo shrugs, despite probably being able to write 10 page essays on how he’s enjoyed each and every date Baekhyun and he have been on.

   “Just having fun? When are you guys going to make things official?” Ah, Junmyeon asks _that_ question. The one all of his friends have asked him. The one that makes Kyungsoo’s insides churn in a way he can't quite label as good or bad.

   “Everyone’s been asking me that,” He mumbles, huffing as he drops his head back on his desk.

   “We’re not trying to pressure you, Soo. We’re just curious. Don't you _want_ to become official? Become each other’s _boyfriends_?” Junmyeon questions, making Kyungsoo scoff.

   “Of course I want that. I just…I like how things are now. I’m in no rush to change it,” Kyungsoo affirms. He doesn't _need_ to call Baekhyun his _boyfriend._ He’s fine with just dating and having fun. At least, he thinks he is.

   “Okay, I can respect that. However, one: becoming official doesn't significantly _change_ things. And two: you’re not the only one in this relationship…thing,” Junmyeon finishes, just as the bell rang, leaving Kyungsoo to contemplate his words all period. Junmyeon is right, he’s not the only one in this….thing. He wonders if Baekhyun feels the same way, or if he wants to take things further…or, even, end things. The last option makes Kyungsoo frown, but before he can get himself in a bad mood, he concludes that he should probably _ask_ Baekhyun about his own thoughts on the matter. Or, maybe just worry about things on his own. Yeah, that sounds more like him.

 

* * *

 

    In English, he and Baekhyun are swamped with an in-class essay, meaning they have little time to chat amongst themselves. Kyungsoo is grateful, for he isn't sure if he would have blurt out his previous concerns in the middle of class or not. Either way, he can’t escape alone time with Baekhyun as the boy invites him to lunch off-campus again, pout and all. And well, Kyungsoo isn't a _monster_ , so he says yes to the pouty lips and puppy eyes.

   “What's on your mind?” Baekhyun asks him, from his seat across the table. Kyungsoo looks up and notices Baekhyun looks quite concerned. “You’ve been…quiet all day,” he adds with the tiniest of frowns. Kyungsoo feels worse now.

   “I…,” he doesn't know if now is the right time to bring it up. It’s too soon right? Definitely, he needs time alone to dwell on his thoughts. “I’m fine…you just kept me up all night, so I’m tired, brat,” Kyungsoo teases, hoping to sound more nonchalant than he feels. Baekhyun looks like he wants to ask more questions, but luckily, he doesn't.

   “Did I now?” Baekhyun chuckles, eyes now glinting with mischief instead of concern. Though, Kyungsoo already knows Baekhyun well enough to know the boy isn’t going to completely let this go. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo is grateful.

   “You did. Take responsibility!” Kyungsoo grins, despite his previous mood.

   “Well, next time I’ll make staying up worth your while,” Baekhyun winks, leaning forward to steal one of Kyungsoo’s fries. Kyungsoo laughs, cheeks only flushing slightly.

   “It’s the least you could do,” he mumbles, shrugging when Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him.

 

* * *

 

    By the time the school day ends, Kyungsoo is thoroughly exhausted, having spent the day drowning in work and his own worries. He’s sure he looks it too. He can practically feel the bags underneath his eyes and the way his lips form a heavy frown.

   “You look chipper,” Chanyeol snorts as Kyungsoo trudges up to him. Throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Chanyeol gives him a concerned look. “What’s up?” He asks, making Kyungsoo sigh. While he could still avoid this question when Baekhyun asks, it’s nearly impossible to avoid the question from Chanyeol.

   “A lot on my mind,” He mumbles lowly, eyes downcast as the two make their way to Chanyeol’s car.

   “Like?” Chanyeol asks, only letting go of his best friend once they’ve reached the car. Kyungsoo limply climbs into the passenger seat only to slump back once he’s seated.

   “I suck at dating,” Kyungsoo nearly whines, unconsciously frowning deeper. He can hear Chanyeol stifling his chuckles.

   “We been knew!” A glare from Kyungsoo. “I’m kidding!! But seriously, you're not that bad. Is this about Baekhyun?” Chanyeol inquired, giving Kyungsoo a knowing look before starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

   “Junmyeon hyung…brought up the idea of Baekhyun and me…being _official_ ,” Kyungsoo murmured, tapping his fingers on his thighs.

   “Okay. And?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he smoothly drives on the road. Kyungsoo briefly reminds himself that he is still a disappointment for not having a driver’s license.

   “ _And_ …I don't know if I’m ready for that,” Kyungsoo gulped, eyes glued on his shoes, too insecure to look at Chanyeol’s reaction.

   “Why not?” Chanyeol asks simply, throwing Kyungsoo for a loop. He expected Chanyeol to agree with Junmyeon and the rest of their friends. Hell, Chanyeol had teased him for it just last week.

   “H-huh?” Kyungsoo replies lamely.

   “Why aren't you ready?” _Well, that’s a good question_ , Kyungsoo thinks. He forgets that once and a while his best friend can actually be quite mature.

   “W-well…it’s just…you know my past…experiences…,” He forces out, scrunching up his face in frustration.

   “Kyungsoo…I don't know if you’ve noticed? But Baekhyun isn't like those other people,” Chanyeol began. “For one, he hasn't tried to get in your pants yet,” He adds, pointedly. Kyungsoo has to admit his best friend is right. “And, yeah, you’ve had bad luck with dating. We both know that, but I don't know, Soo. I’ve never seen you _this_ happy with someone. I mean, you’ve only known each other for a little over a month and you look at him like he’s _the sun_. And he does the same to you.” At this, Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip, heavily considering Chanyeol’s words.

   “You’re….You’re right,” Kyungsoo mumbles, begrudgingly. Chanyeol huffs with amusement.

   “Damn right I am. But, seriously, Soo. Think about it, please. I want you to be happy,” Chanyeol finishes, with a soft smile as he pulls up to Kyungsoo’s house. “Now, hug me, you dwarf.”

   The two engage in a slightly awkward, but much needed (bro) hug, Kyungsoo burying his face into the side of Chanyeol’s neck and soaking up his best friend’s warmth.

   “Thank you, Yeol. I’ll think about it, I promise,” Kyungsoo affirms, sparing Chanyeol one last grateful look before climbing out of the car and heading into his house.

   There's _a lot_ he has to think about.

 

* * *

 

   He dwells on it for a whole week. Every break he gets from school and friends finds Kyungsoo contemplating what he wants. He knows he wants to be Baekhyun’s boyfriend at some point. But the problem is: _when?_ His past…relationships (if you can call them that) have been short and without strings attached. They were flings, mostly. Lasting as long as three months (a boy, Hyunsik, in 10th grade) and as short as a week (a girl, Sojin, last year). They were fun, but that's where it stops. Just, _fun_. Nothing serious. Not that Kyungsoo ever really cared.

   Sure, the occasional thought of actually belonging to someone and vice versa had Kyungsoo sighing out loud in classes or during dinner, but Kyungsoo never really cared to dwell on it. Didn't like to. To him, fooling around, having fun with someone was more appealing.

   That is, until Byun Baekhyun came into the picture.

   Byun Baekhyun, who leaves Kyungsoo breathless at the mere sight of his beautiful smile. Byun Baekhyun, who makes Kyungsoo’s fingers tremble when he leans close enough that Kyungsoo gets a whiff of his cologne. Byun Baekhyun, who has Kyungsoo yearning for his touch, his embrace, his kiss. It doesn't even stop at the physical elements. No, this goes beyond that. Kyungsoo aches for Baekhyun’s affection, presence, conversation. He wants to stay up all night with Baekhyun, discussing the plot of High School Musical 2. Wants to spend his days laughing and smiling with Baekhyun, teasing each other until their cheeks throb in exhaustion.

  _Oh. So this is what wanting to be with someone feels like_ , Kyungsoo thinks, as he’s sprawled out on his bed, gazing up at his ceiling. Blinking, he immediately sits up, hair a mess and clothes wrinkly. The realization has finally donned on him and there's only one thing left to do.

   With a newfound energy, Kyungsoo springs out of bed and rushes to pull on more acceptable clothing, hopping around as he yanks on jeans and a sweater. Within minutes, he’s grabbing his phone and rushing out the door, yelling a quick “I'll be back!” to his questioning parents.

   He doesn't really know what he was thinking, walking to Baekhyun’s house at 9pm on a Thursday, a school night no less. Especially since it’s nearing October, meaning the weather is particularly chilly at night. Shivering under his thin sweater, Kyungsoo continues on with determination, finally reaching his destination after a solid ten minutes of fast-walking (luckily, Baekhyun doesn't live that far).

   Panting, Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and clicks on Baekhyun’s contact.

   “Hey, Soo,” he hears, his stomach fluttering in anticipation.

   “H-hi,” Kyungsoo responds, breathily.

   “Wait. Why do you sound out of breath? Are we about to have phone sex? Let me just—“

   “ _No_ , gosh! Brat! Just—come outside!” Kyungsoo whines, feeling flustered at Baekhyun’s words.

   “What do you mea—?” And Kyungsoo simply clicks ‘end call’.

   After what feels like an eternity (but is really, only three minutes), Baekhyun finally opens his front door and hesitantly walks out, looking at Kyungsoo with confusion. He’s wearing a jacket and sweatpants, but Kyungsoo thinks he looks amazing.

   “Jesus, it’s freezing and you’re only in _that_? What are you doing he—“ Baekhyun starts, but is cut off by Kyungsoo rushing forward to pull him down into a firm kiss, hands gripping the collar of Baekhyun’s jacket. Without hesitation, Baekhyun kisses back and Kyungsoo is grateful.

   “I want to be your boyfriend,” Kyungsoo blurts out after he pulls away, hands now fiddling with the hem of Baekhyun’s jacket. “A-and…I want you to be mine,” He adds, peering up slightly to gauge Baekhyun’s reaction. What he sees, is a huge smile plastered on Baekhyun’s perfect face, making him flush immediately.

   “It’s about damn time,” Baekhyun teases, moving his arms to pull Kyungsoo into a warm hug. Kyungsoo sighs in relief, burying his head into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

* * *

 

   “So we’re officially together now!!” Baekhyun announces as both he and Kyungsoo approach their lunch table. Kyungsoo jabs at Baekhyun for being so loud.

   “Finally!” Jongdae and Chanyeol whoop simultaneously.

   “Again, you two beat Chanyeol and me,” Sehun snorts, rolling his eyes playfully. Chanyeol proceeds to choke on his food.

   “You guys know what this means right?” Tao asks the group, face serious and unreadable. Kyungsoo is puzzled like the rest of his friends. “Pay up, losers!” Tao then adds, smiling victoriously as his friends groan.

   “What?” Kyungsoo questions, dumbfounded. He’s even more confused when his friends, Baekhyun included, start slapping money on the table. “Um? What the hell?” He asks again, this time shoving Baekhyun’s arm, who gives him a sheepish smile.

   “Hehe…We kinda bet on when we’d get together…” Baekhyun mumbles, cowering back as Kyungsoo glares.

   “I said Homecoming! So close,” Yixing frowns down at his wallet.

   “I said in November!”

   “Oh me too!”

   Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics, but ultimately decides it isn't worth it to get angry with them over this. “Well?” He turns to Baekhyun. “What’d you say?”

   Baekhyun’s arms comes up to rub the back of his neck as he chuckles. “I said _I’d_ be the one asking,” He muses, making Kyungsoo push him away playfully. Acting quickly, Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo’s hands and pulls him into a kiss. This unsurprisingly results in a chorus of groans from their friends.

   “Really? Right in front of my salad?” Sehun frowns, pushing his salad away. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pull away with matching smiles and simply ignore their friends as they finally sit down. His friends will just have to deal with him and his boyfriend being disgustingly cute from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long don't hate me,,,I have no excuse except my mental health hasn't been particularly ideal. That being said, I'm sorry! I'm starting to feel better! I have a lot of ideas still and I'm excited to write them! Please anticipate: chanhun, smut, more memes, and fluff. 
> 
> As always, enjoy~ 
> 
> P.S. if you wanna stay updated on me/this fic you can follow me on twitter @24ksoo


	8. every time i look into your eyes, i see it

  Kyungsoo sighs as he makes his way to the cafeteria, only to find the entrance blocked by a rather large crowd. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, he peers over the tops of a couple girls’ heads to see what all the commotion is about. The sight he sees causes him to roll his eyes so hard, his mother would tell him, if she were there, that his eyes were going to end up stuck like that.

  What he sees is a guy presenting a big poster and a giant teddy bear to a girl whose face is blazing red. The poster reads ‘I’d be BEAR-Y happy if you went to homecoming with me’. The girl shyly takes the bear and nods her head before the guy envelops her in a hug, the crowd roaring around them. Kyungsoo scoffs before pushing his way through the crowd and into the cafeteria.

  “Is that the first hoco proposal of the year?” Yixing asks, soft smile on his face. From beside him, Zitao sighs.

  “The first one at school anyway,” He mumbles, stirring his soup with boredom.

  “Can’t wait for more,” Kyungsoo says sarcastically, plopping down across from his friends. Yixing raises an eyebrow.

  “You and Baekhyun aren’t going to homecoming?” He asks, confused. Kyungsoo freezes at the words. _Oh_. He hadn’t thought about that. Before he can stutter out a lame reply, the devil himself saunters up to the table.

  “Good afternoon,” Baekhyun chirps before sliding in next to Kyungsoo, not without planting a smooch on his cheek. Kyungsoo leans into it despite the gagging sounds his friends make. And just like that, he’s forgotten about the previous topic for the day.

 

* * *

 

  He doesn’t remember the whole homecoming issue until something not so good happens. Not to him and Baekhyun, no. God, no. They’re perfect right now, thankfully. No, the chaos that erupts from this event is Chanyeol’s fault. Like always.

  His group of friends are chatting among themselves in front of the library before school Wednesday when it happens.

  “Chanyeol!” A high pitched voice calls loudly, making their whole friend group whip around to see their fellow classmate, Wendy, approaching them, gripping a pink donut box. Chanyeol visibly gulps, obviously aware of what’s about to come.

  “Here,” She says firmly, holding the box up to Chanyeol. The rest of their friends are not so discreetly glancing at Sehun to gauge his reaction. His rigid face and narrowed eyes give it all away.

  “F-for me?” Chanyeol asks, a nervous smile plaguing his face.

  “Yes! Open it!” Wendy insists excitedly, smiling big. Kyungsoo notes the crowd growing around them. He looks away in pity, not wanting to see such a sweet girl be rejected. He feels a warm hand rubbing his hip.

  “Poor girl,” Baekhyun mumbles in his ear and Kyungsoo can hear the pout in his voice. Sighing, Kyungsoo leans into Baekhyun’s embrace, letting him bury his head into the side of his neck. Kyungsoo assumes Chanyeol opens the box of donuts. He also assumes there’s a corny pun on the top of the box, proposing he and Wendy go to homecoming together. Most importantly, Kyungsoo assumes Chanyeol will politely decline the offer for obvious reasons (he’s in love with Sehun, he probably doesn’t know Wendy all that well, etc). However, Kyungsoo (and most likely the rest of his friends) are completely thrown off guard when they hear Chanyeol’s reply.

  “Okay, sure,” Chanyeol answers, deep voice sounding a little clipped. The words ring throughout the cold October air, leaving his friend group absolutely floored. Before they know it, Wendy is burying her face into Chanyeol’s chest and people are clapping and cheering around them. With caution, Kyungsoo turns to Sehun only to find him missing from his previous spot. Instead, he finds a scowling Zitao and a disappointed looking Yixing.

  The bell rings and nobody says anything to Chanyeol as he turns back to them with uncertainty. Kyungsoo wants to scoff, but there’s something about the look in Chanyeol’s eyes that makes him hold back. After giving Baekhyun a small peck on the lips, and giving Chanyeol a pointed look, Kyungsoo strides up next to Junmyeon as they walk to their first period.

 

* * *

 

  It’s safe to say that lunch is, rather, tense.

  Sehun is still missing, probably having ditched school to recollect himself. Kyungsoo thinks he’ll have to call him later.

  As for the people who  _are_ there, the atmosphere is less than pleasant. Most of them are just void of words, not really sure what they can/should say to Chanyeol, who is quietly nibbling on his sandwich. There are a few, however, that are very obviously glaring holes into Chanyeol’s face (read: Zitao). Kyungsoo prays he doesn’t snap and actually say something. His prayers apparently fall on deaf ears though, as he watches Zitao open his mouth to speak.

  “What the hell was that?” He snarls. _Snarls_. Like a fucking wolf. Kyungsoo knows Zitao and Sehun have always been pretty close friends, but he's still shocked to see the anger sizzling in Zitao’s eyes. Chanyeol flinches, whipping his head up with wide, scared eyes. “Well?” Zitao demands, looking livid.

  “W-what?” Chanyeol stutters out, eyes now cast downwards.

  “You _know_ what,” Zitao says through clenched teeth. He’s actually quite scary when he’s angry. Kyungsoo thinks he never wants to be on his bad side. Poor Chanyeol.

  “What was I supposed to do? Reject her in front of _everyone_?” Chanyeol whines exasperatedly. And well, he’s got a point.

  “Last year, you rejected Jinah at lunch,” Zitao replies without missing a beat. And well, he has a better point. All heads turn to watch Chanyeol, anticipating his reaction.

  “Yeah, and the cheerleaders gave me death glares the rest of the school year....Besides, I’m tired of being lonely,” Chanyeol says the last part in a quiet voice, lips pulling down into a frown. Kyungsoo’s heart tugs at how sad his best friend looks. No one responds to that, not even Zitao, who merely sighs. Wiping at his eyes angrily, Chanyeol gets up and leaves, shoulders noticeably deflated.

  “You were kinda harsh,” Kyungsoo glares at Zitao. He isn’t the only one who can play protective best friend. “It’s not his fault Sehun is too pussy to ask him to homecoming. Or to go on a date, for that matter.”

  “Chanyeol is also very capable of growing a spine and doing the same,” Zitao glares back with just as much intensity. Kyungsoo scoffs.

  “Was it not Sehun who had a date last homecoming? A date that wasn’t Chanyeol, might I add,” Kyungsoo shot back, trying to keep his composure. Zitao looks as if he’s about to say something but thinks better of it and backs off.

  “Sorry. It’s just frustrating seeing Sehun so sad about this,” Zitao mumbles after a moment of silence.

  “Chanyeol didn’t come out of his room for a _week_ last year...But I think it’s safe to say that this whole thing is getting ridiculous. We need to do something,” Kyungsoo sighs, leaning against Baekhyun’s shoulder, exhausted with just observing Chanyeol and Sehun’s never-ending game of cat and mouse.

  “Like what?” Yixing asks, lips tugging down in a small frown, eyebrows furrowed.

 

* * *

 

  After school, Kyungsoo shoots his best friend a couple of texts to suggest they hang out and talk about what happened. Truthfully, he’s a little worried about Chanyeol’s recent actions and what they mean. Hopefully for Sehun, Chanyeol isn’t finally tired of playing their little game. A familiar chime shakes Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

    From: Chanyeehaw

      _i need time to think._

  Sighing, Kyungsoo decides he’ll be a good friend and leave his Chanyeol alone for now. He’ll definitely talk to him soon, though.

    To: Chanyeehaw

      _i can respect that for now. don’t run away though. you know better._

  Not expecting a reply, Kyungsoo is surprised to hear another chime from his phone. This time, however, it’s a text from Baekhyun.

    From: Byun BAEk <3

      _how’s yeol? :( sehun isn’t picking up my calls..._

  With a frown, Kyungsoo types a reply.

    To: Byun BAEk <3

       _i’m letting him cool down right now. sehun probably needs to do the same_

    From: Byun BAEk <3

      _yeh that’s probably a good idea...how are u?_

    To: Byun BAEk <3

      _kinda stressed out. could use some company..._

    From: Byun BAEk <3

      _if only u had a hot boyfriend to come kiss the stress out of u :/_

  Kyungsoo cracks a smile, chuckling lowly at his boyfriend’s way of flirting.

    To: Byun BAEk <3

      _if only :/ i’d probably give him a nice treat if he did that_

    From: Byun BAEk <3

      _On my way!_

  Laughing out loud, Kyungsoo gets up to clean his room before Baekhyun arrives.

 

* * *

 

  Because Kyungsoo is gay and incapable of driving (he’s failed his driving test thrice), Chanyeol, like the good friend he tries to be, is usually his ride to and from school. For the past week, however, Baekhyun has insisted he give Chanyeol a break from his best friend duties and give Kyungsoo rides to school. For this reason, Kyungsoo doesn’t notice something is missing. Or rather, someone.

  “Chanyeol’s not here?” Baekhyun asks him in their English class, making Kyungsoo furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “He wasn’t in Physics...,” Baekhyun clarifies, sliding into his seat next to Kyungsoo.

  “Huh,” Kyungsoo says lamely, sliding out his phone to shoot Chanyeol a text.

    To: Chanyeehaw

      _where are you? baek said you weren’t in class..._

_bub?_

  In defeat, Kyungsoo puts his phone away as the bell rings. He has a feeling Chanyeol won’t be answering his messages any time soon.

  “Maybe you should visit him after school,” Baekhyun suggests quietly as their teacher begins speaking, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand under their desks.

  “Already planning on it,” Kyungsoo murmurs in response, shoulders slouched as he tries to pay attention to their lesson.

 

* * *

 

  _Knock Knock._

  “Go away, mom. I’m not hungry,” A deep voice whines, sounding muffled.

  “I’m actually offended. I’d never give birth to something like _you_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbles, knocking on the door once again. After a minute of shuffling sounds, the door opens, revealing a pouty Chanyeol, hair disheveled from sleep.

  “What do you want?” He asks, no, _whines_ (again). Without answering, Kyungsoo pushes his way into Chanyeol’s bedroom and sighs as he plops onto the hoard of blankets.

  “Come sit,” Kyungsoo says simply, patting a spot next to him, as if he weren’t the guest in Chanyeol’s room. Frowning, Chanyeol obliges, although, not without grumbling under his breath. “You weren’t at school...,” He trails off, watching as Chanyeol plays with a blanket fold. “You’re that upset?” He asks carefully. Chanyeol peeks up at Kyungsoo through his messy bangs.

  “I talked to Wendy right after I left you guys at lunch yesterday...I told her I couldn’t go with her,” Chanyeol mumbles. He looks both disappointed and relieved. Kyungsoo sighs.

  “You told her the truth?” A nod. Kyungsoo moves to give his friend a hug.“You know what this means right?” He asks, leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Another nod.

  “I have to finally grow a spine,” Chanyeol huffs, soaking up Kyungsoo's warmth.

  Just then, Chanyeol’s door flies open, revealing a frantic looking Sehun.“Park Chanyeol, we have to fucking talk...what the hell,” he rambles before blinking at the scene before him—Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sharing an intimate (but completely platonic) embrace. Kyungsoo thinks he’s having deja vu.

  “S-Sehun...,” Chanyeol exasperates, eyes wide. Kyungsoo sees the realization register in his best friend’s mind. “W-we weren’t! I...You...,” He stutters oh so eloquently, making Kyungsoo snort.

  “You have _impeccable_ timing as always, Sehun. I should go make out with my boyfriend or something...you two, _talk_ ,” Kyungsoo gives both boys a pointed look before sauntering out the door. With fingers crossed, he hopes they finally get their shit together.

  Sliding his phone out as he walks back home, Kyungsoo quickly taps on Baekhyun’s contact name, then the call button.

  “Hello, angel~,” Baekhyun sings into the phone, making Kyungsoo’s face flush.

  “Fuck off,” He mumbles, earning a giggle from his boyfriend.

  “Why are you calling? Did you miss me already? Oh! Are we having phone s—”

  “Shut up! I’m calling to inform you that you have five minutes to get to my house so we can make out and maybe I’ll let you ask me to homecoming. No promises I’ll say yes, though,” Kyungsoo states nonchalantly, although, as always, his heart is practically jumping out of his chest.

  “I’m already out the door! And as for homecoming, I guess I’ll just have to persuade you,” Baekhyun purrs. If he had been present, Kyungsoo is sure he would have been winking. With a roll of the eyes and a heat in his belly, Kyungsoo walks into his empty house, thanking any and all gods that his parents both have demanding jobs.

 

* * *

 

  “Say cheese!! You guys are so cute!” Kyungsoo’s mom coos as her son and his boyfriend pose for the camera.

  “ _Mom_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, frowning as another camera flash blinds him. “We’ve taken enough pictures. It’s not prom! I’m hungry,” he complains, stomach grumbling to prove his point.

  “We should probably get going. Our reservation is soon, Mrs. Do,” Baekhyun clears his throat, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back soothingly. Kyungsoo is forever grateful for Baekhyun’s attentiveness.

  “Alright, you two. I get it. Mom is embarrassing. You’re free. Have fun!” Mrs. Do chuckles, pulling Kyungsoo in for one last hug.

  “But not too much fun!” Mr.Do adds cheekily, grinning as Kyungsoo groans. Baekhyun stifles his laugh as Mrs. Do kisses his cheek.

  Soon enough, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are in Baekhyun’s car and off to a restaurant to meet their friends.

  With a big sigh, Kyungsoo smooths down his suit pants and gazes out the window.

  “What’s with the sigh?” Baekhyun asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. Kyungsoo lazily turns his head to stare at his boyfriend.

  “Nothing...just nervous for some reason...I don’t do well with crowded areas of people,” Kyungsoo mumbles, scrunching up his nose at the thought of being surrounded by sweaty teenagers trying to dance to boring radio music.

  “We don’t have to stay long. Just the fact that you agreed to go with me is enough, Soo,” Baekhyun comforts, right hand moving away from the steering wheel to rub at Kyungsoo’s thigh. Immediately, he feels better. Smiling softly, Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s hand and brings it up to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the knuckles. He watches as Baekhyun’s ears turn scarlet, heart leaping at the bashful smile that graces Baekhyun’s face.

  “At the same time, I’m excited to see Chanyeol and Sehun. They’ve been blushing idiots all week,” Kyungsoo laughs, placing Baekhyun’s hand back where it belongs (on his thigh).

  “I’m surprised they decided to take it slow. Start out with homecoming. Like they haven’t been in love with each other for years,” Baekhyun says jokingly as they pull into the restaurant’s parking lot.

  “I’m surprised they finally got their shit together,” Kyungsoo mutters, although he’s smiling. Don’t tell Chanyeol this, but he’s actually very happy for his best friend.

  “Evening, boys,” They hear a voice say, only to find Jongdae and Junmyeon behind them, looking quite dapper.

  “Evening,” Baekhyun grins, slipping an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

  “Shall we go in?” Junmyeon asks, handsome smile gracing his equally handsome face.

  The four make their way into the restaurant where they spot the rest of their friends sitting in the waiting area.

  “How are my awkward love birds doing?” Jongdae asks, smiling at Sehun and Chanyeol, who blush in response.

  “Can you die from excessive cringing? Because rip in peace Zitao,” Said boy huffs, scooting away from the couple and closer to Jongin, who looks close to falling asleep. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to be here as he (along with Zitao and Yixing) doesn’t have a date, but their friends cornered him with “but _we’ll_ be there!! Your _friends_!!” and after two hours of Chanyeol and Baekhyun wrestling with him (literally), he finally agreed to tag along.

  “Hey, leave them alone. You’d act the same way if it were you and—” Junmyeon chides amusingly before a hand is covering his mouth.

  “ _Shut the hell up_!” Zitao hisses, tone stern with just a hint of whiny. Junmyeon chuckles nervously before slipping away to go tell the host that their party is here.

  After a loud and boisterous dinner full of teasing the new (almost) couple, Kyungsoo and his friends make their way back into their cars and on the road to their school. “All this fuss over a homecoming dance...imagine prom,” Kyungsoo mumbles as Baekhyun drives, visibly shuddering at the thought of preparing for prom.

  “Since I asked you to homecoming, you should ask me to prom,” Baekhyun teases, giving Kyungsoo a quick smile. Kyungsoo scoffs.

  “Giving me a hand job is not a form of asking me,” He mutters, eyes full of mirth.

  “Hey, I rocked your world with my hand,” Baekhyun replies with a serious face. Kyungsoo bursts out in laughter.

  “Your hands are very pretty,” Kyungsoo murmurs after a while, smiling in the way he knows makes Baekhyun blush. And just like always, Baekhyun’s cheeks turn rosy as he sneaks a glance at Kyungsoo.

  “Yeah? Well, your smile is pretty, so maybe you should rock my world with your mouth,” He counters, smiling in satisfaction as Kyungsoo’s face flushes. It’s a game between them, really. Who can make the other more flustered. Kyungsoo likes to think he’s got Baekhyun beat, but he knows they’re both pretty evenly matched.

  Choosing to ignore Baekhyun’s comment, Kyungsoo turns his attention back to their surroundings only to notice that they’ve made it to their school. Once they’re parked and out of the car, Kyungsoo fidgets with his suit, smoothing down wrinkles he knows aren’t there. “Relax. It’ll be fun...ish,” Baekhyun assures, kneading Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

  “You better be right,” Kyungsoo grumbles, but is already feeling better knowing that Baekhyun will be by his side for the night.

  “I always am,” Baekhyun winks. “Shall we?” He holds out his arm and deciding to indulge Baekhyun for the moment, Kyungsoo takes it as they walk to meet their friends at the entrance of the gym.

 

* * *

 

   “You were wrong. This is the worst,” Kyungsoo whispers unhappily in Baekhyun’s ear. They’re seated at a table, along with Chanyeol and Sehun. The rest of their friends are trying to make the best of the night by dancing on the dance floor.

  “We _could_ go dance,” Baekhyun suggests loudly, over the music. He catches both Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s attention.

  “I’d actually love to see that,” Chanyeol snickers, Sehun immediately joining in.

  “Oh shut it, you two. Can’t you guys go ignore your sexual tension somewhere else?” Kyungsoo snaps grumpily, causing Chanyeol to choke on his spit.

  “Actually, yeah. C’mon, Yeol. Let’s go dance. Maybe I’ll let you cop a feel,” Sehun says nonchalantly, standing and offering Chanyeol his hand. Clumsily, Chanyeol shoots up and follows Sehun to the dance floor.

  “Gross,” Kyungsoo complains, frown deepening.

  “Fine. We’ll leave,” Baekhyun announces, making Kyungsoo snap his head up, eyes wide.

  “B-but,” He stutters out lamely, completely ashamed of his previous behavior.

  “But what? You’re not having a good time, so let’s leave,” Baekhyun clarifies with a straight face and an indeterminable edge to his voice.

  “You’re mad,” Kyungsoo mumbles out after he sees the way Baekhyun’s hands are clenched in fists. “I’m sorry, we can stay. I-I’ll...,” he trails off, not really sure how to ease the tension in Baekhyun’s shoulders. This is the first time experiencing this side of his boyfriend. Before he can say or do anything else, however, Baekhyun’s shoulders deflate.

  “No. It’s not your fault. You don’t like events like this, I know that. I’m not mad at you,” Baekhyun sighs, hands unclenching and instead reaching out to take Kyungsoo’s own. Just as he’s about to open his mouth again, the dj announces the next song, a slow song. Kyungsoo can practically see the gears turning in Baekhyun’s head. “How about...you dance with me for the duration of this song...and then we can go eat pancakes or something,” Baekhyun suggests with hopeful eyes. And well, Kyungsoo is a weak man.

  “You’re a child,” Kyungsoo laughs but takes Baekhyun’s hand as he leads them to a spot to dance. A spot that is void of people, Kyungsoo notices. His heart clenches.

  “Oh _I’m_ the child?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, hands settling on Kyungsoo’s waist.

  “Yes, you are. Why do _you_ get to lead?” Kyungsoo questions with a small glare. Baekhyun scoffs.

  “Because I’m taller, _duh_ ,” He replies playfully, causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes. “And you owe me for being a brat earlier.”

  With a sigh, Kyungsoo leans into Baekhyun, arms wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist as well. “I don’t like you calling me that. It’s unfitting,” He states, pressing a kiss to the side of Baekhyun’s throat. “But you’re right. I was being a brat. I get grumpy around people,” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun simply hums in response and begins to sway their bodies to the song playing.

  About halfway through the song, Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo. “Looks like Chanyeol and Sehun have stopped ignoring their sexual tension,” he muses. Lifting his head and following Baekhyun’s line of sight, Kyungsoo finds a very flustered looking Chanyeol being pinned to the wall in the back of the gym by none other than Oh Sehun.

  “As much as that is disgusting, I’m glad,” Kyungsoo chuckles before occupying himself with Baekhyun once again.

  Once the song is over, both he and Baekhyun bid their friends a farewell before exiting the gym, hand in hand.

  “So, pancakes?” Baekhyun grins as they climb into his car.

  “I guess. You and your childish taste buds,” Kyungsoo mutters fondly. “If you eat quickly, maybe I’ll put my pretty smile to use after all,” he adds, smirking at Baekhyun’s red face.

  “Yes, sir!” Baekhyun chirps as he hurriedly starts the car and pulls out of their school parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hi i’m back,,,i’m really sorry. i had a bit of writer’s block/didn’t have the energy to write,,,,but i’m Back! I can’t promise regular updates but I promise I’ll try harder! Regardless, this chapter is my baby so I hope you guys liked it  <3
> 
> Follow me on twt (@24ksoo) if you’d like updates on the fic/me


	9. everything i need’s between those thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the rating to explicit...so smut ahead (uhh i sure hope it is). enjoy uwu

   “Baekhyun, get the hell away from me!” Kyungsoo yells, making a dash for the kitchen door. “I’m serious!” He complains as Baekhyun makes grabby hands...with his chocolate covered fingers. It’s a Friday night, after Baekhyun’s last football game of the regular season. Having actually attended the away game, Kyungsoo invited his boyfriend over to celebrate the team making it to playoffs (even though no one was surprised by it).

   “This could be _romantic_!” Baekhyun affirms, chasing after Kyungsoo, who shrieks.

   “I’m not into your weird food kink,” Kyungsoo huffs as he stumbles a bit, only to realize that Baekhyun is now right behind him. He can only sigh when Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s midsection in a back hug. “Got you,” Baekhyun mumbles slyly, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

   “If you touch— _BAEKHYUN_!” Kyungsoo whines as fingers swipe across his face and neck. “You asshole!”

   “Mm baby, you’re all dirty now. However will we clean you?” Baekhyun asks rhetorically, smirking wide. Kyungsoo thrashes in Baekhyun’s hold.

   “You _better not_!,” he hollers before he feels a tongue at his neck. “Stop,” Kyungsoo whines pitifully. “The kitchen is a sacred place, not meant for your weird kinks,” he bemoans. Baekhyun only snickers before continuing to lap at Kyungsoo’s neck and jaw.

   “You taste delicious,” Baekhyun says with a wink when he finally lets go of Kyungsoo, who swats at his head. Turning around to face Baekhyun, Kyungsoo frowns.

   “You’re gross,” he states, eyes fond. “Now get out of my kitchen so I can finish making these brownies properly.”

   “Huh?? So you’re just gonna leave me hanging after that foreplay?” Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo snorts.

   “Yes,” he nods innocently before turning around to get back to baking. He throws a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun before his boyfriend begrudgingly leaves the kitchen.

   “This isn’t over!” Baekhyun calls from the hall. Another snort.

 

* * *

 

   “Oh, gross! Please stop making out. This is a fucking library. It deserves _better_!” Zitao groans as he lamely kicks at Sehun’s leg, who is currently too caught up in a less than innocent lip lock with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo grimaces as he catches a glimpse of tongue.

   “Yah! We’re supposed to be studying!” Baekhyun scolds bemusedly from Kyungsoo’s side. The six of them (Yixing included) are seated at a table at their local public library, “studying” for their upcoming calculus test.

   “I’m pretty sure I have an anatomy quiz on Friday. So, I guess you could say I’m currently studying for that,” Chanyeol snickers to himself as he plants a few kisses on Sehun’s jaw. The other boys at the table (including sehun) groan. “What? It was funny okay.”

   “Sure, babe,” Sehun snorts before finally pulling away and straightening himself out in his seat.

   “I’m assuming you two are done then? We can get to it now?” Kyungsoo asks with boredom.

   “Mhm,” Sehun muses, giving Kyungsoo a wink. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. After the homecoming dance, Sehun and Chanyeol had wasted no time in making things official and catching up on lost time. Literally, they couldn’t even make it to one of their homes to fuck, they just made do in Chanyeol’s car. Kyungsoo shudders at the memory of finding out what happened (when Chanyeol had picked him up Monday morning and he was already sat in the tainted car).

   “Can someone help me with number four on the review?” Yixing pleads, looking frustrated. Kyungsoo sighs and leans over the table to quietly murmur to his friend. The rest of them slowly follow Kyungsoo’s lead and start making themselves useful by either working on the review or helping each other out with it. Kyungsoo is actually quite surprised that they stay productive for a good amount of time. After an hour, he’s about to call for a food break when he hears his phone chime. Looking at his lockscreen he sees it’s a text from Minseok.

    From: Minseok Hyung

  
    _hey, soo. i was wondering if this weekend you and the gang™️ would be up for a get together? kris, lu, and i just got an apartment together,,come check it out! what do you say sweet cheeks? ;)_

   Kyungsoo blushes as he finishes reading the message. Once upon a time he had the biggest crush on Minseok (well, who hasn’t? it’s _Minseok_ ) and he may or may not still, sometimes, in the back of his mind, think of the vague memory of he and Minseok drunkenly making out in Chanyeol’s garage. Sophomore year is kinda blurry. Snapping out of it, Kyungsoo straightens himself out and types a reply.

    To: Minseok Hyung

      _I’m with some of the gang™️ right now I’ll ask! Congrats, btw. And also, my condolences. Being roommates with luhan sounds like a nightmare._

 

   “What are you smiling about?” Someone asks accusingly. Snapping his head up, Kyungsoo sees a suspicious looking Chanyeol. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are still warm.

   “Minseok Hyung just invited us to hang out at his new apartment this weekend,” Kyungsoo says casually. Immediately, Sehun and Chanyeol start yelling excitedly, causing the librarian to glare. Quieting down, Chanyeol leans closer towards Kyungsoo.

   “I heard about that. He, Luhan, and Fan are officially roommates now huh?” He asks with a grin, making everyone (excluding Baekhyun) snort.

   “Gosh, that should be interesting,” Zitao muses. Yixing chuckles beside him.

   “We definitely have to go. I’ll text Junmyeon hyung and Jongin,” Sehun states with excitement, fingers already tapping away at his phone.

   “Who’s Minseok?” Baekhyun asks suddenly. Everyone looks at him in confusion.

   “I forget you’re new,” Zitao sighs. Baekhyun looks around, waiting for an answer.

   “He’s our hyung that graduated last year. Him, Luhan, and Kris are the rest of our group of friends. They go to school in the city,” Kyungsoo answers calmly, sliding a hand over Baekhyun’s. “I guess you’ll meet them this weekend,” He smiles, causing Baekhyun to nod and kiss his nose.

   “I’ve heard Jongdae mention Luhan because they were in last year’s musical together,” Baekhyun shrugs, lacing their fingers together. “I’m always up for a party, anyway.”

   “ _Ooof_. We have to get fucked up this weekend,” Chanyeol sighs dreamily, leaning against Sehun. Kyungsoo snorts.

   “Right. Anyway, should we head out now? I think we’ve studied enough,” Kyungsoo stands up as his friends agree and start packing up. “My parents aren’t home again. Come over,” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun, who blushes in response.

 

* * *

 

   “ _Jesus_ ,” Baekhyun breathes, staring down at a smug looking Kyungsoo, who is lazily stroking Baekhyun’s dick from his perch on the carpeted floor. Kyungsoo grins wider and squeezes Baekhyun’s thigh with his free hand.

   “I’m about to suck your dick and you’re here saying another man’s name? Rude,” Kyungsoo huffs before leaning down to suck at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s breath hitches and Kyungsoo relishes in the fact he can get his boyfriend so riled up with a simple touch. Wanting to see him squirm even more, Kyungsoo laps at the slit, humming when Baekhyun lets out a garbled moan. With confidence, Kyungsoo takes a breath before slowly closing his lips around Baekhyun’s thick girth and sliding down with grace, nose touching trimmed pubic hairs. Breathing through his nose, Kyungsoo swallows.

   “ _Fuck_. You’re too good at this. You-- _Ah_! You’re a _demon_ ,” Baekhyun babbles, fingers cupping the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, itching to use more strength. Maybe next time. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo pulls back up, staring up at Baekhyun while he continues to suck at the head of his dick. Baekhyun lets out another string of moans. “Please, stop teasing, you _monster_. You’re killing me here, Soo,” He complains, voice shaky. Kyungsoo decides he’s had enough and with one last kiss to the sensitive head, pulls away. Baekhyun, being himself, has the audacity to _pout_ as he watches Kyungsoo do so.

   “Come here, you big baby,” Kyungsoo coos as he straddles Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle as the two fall back onto the bed. They engage in a slow and languid kiss, Kyungsoo sucking on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, Baekhyun touching Kyungsoo everywhere he can. Rolling them over, Baekhyun immediately dives for Kyungsoo’s neck, biting and sucking along his collarbones and up his jaw. “If I look like I’ve been mauled, you’re getting it, Baek,” Kyungsoo groans, but his body is already reacting to the sensations.

   “Mm. Give it to me, Soo,” Baekhyun purrs cheekily, lips trailing lower, near Kyungsoo’s navel. Kyungsoo yanks at Baekhyun’s hair in retaliation, only earning a wide grin in response. God, his Boyfriend is going to be the death of him.

   “How about you fuck me?” Kyungsoo asks all too seriously, eyes dark. Baekhyun chokes (unfortunately not on his dick. Maybe next time).

   “Wait, seriously? You want to? _Now_?” Baekhyun asks incredulously, hands resting on Kyungsoo’s waist as he sits on his knees.

   “Yes...? Why are you so shocked?” Kyungsoo frowns, a bit put off. Baekhyun practically scrambles in his defense.

   “It’s not like that. I just...I figured you wanted our first time to be more...romantic?” Baekhyun states bashfully, thumbs now caressing Kyungsoo’s hips.

   “Don’t be so cliche,” Kyungsoo teases. “What were you expecting? Rose petals and candles? We both know you’d end up knocking a candle over and starting a fire.” The two immediately burst into laughter.

   “Sounds hot,” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, earning a light swat on his shoulder.

   “You know what would be even hotter? You getting on with it and fucking me like I asked,” Kyungsoo mutters, smirking at the way Baekhyun immediately perks up and practically leaps off the bed. Shedding the rest of his clothing (just his boxers and socks), Baekhyun makes his way to Kyungsoo’s dresser, already knowing he keeps condoms and lube in his sock drawer. “Hurry, brat. Before I change my mind,” Kyungsoo groans, lying impatiently on the bed. Once Baekhyun turns back around, Kyungsoo sees the way his eyes rake over every inch of his body, taking him in in all his naked glory. Kyungsoo gulps at the intense gaze. With a smug look, Baekhyun is sliding in between his legs and lubing his fingers up.

   “Ready?” Baekhyun asks, giving Kyungsoo a big smile. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

   “Just do it,” He huffs, wiggling his hips impatiently.

   Soon enough, Baekhyun is pumping three fingers into Kyungsoo with vigor and Kyungsoo is hanging on by a thread, cursing every god there is, whoever the _fuck_ gave Baekhyun such talented fingers, and hands, and lips. He's sobbing, begging Baekhyun to _stop_ because he's about to _cum_ and Baekhyun only halts his ministrations once he knows Kyungsoo is teetering the edge, thighs shaking and knuckles white from how hard he had been gripping the sheets.

   "You're hot when you beg," Baekhyun says smugly, ripping a condom packet (with his teeth, fuck) and sliding the condom onto his hard cock.

   “Fuck you,” Kyungsoo pants, thighs trembling with the force it took him not to bust a fucking nut while Baekhyun was abusing his prostate with his _gorgeous fucking fingers_.

   “You wanna _fuck_ me?” Baekhyun grins, and Kyungsoo immediately yanks at his hair again and swiftly rearranges their position so he’s straddling Baekhyun again, grinding back on the thick cock. Baekhyun moans softly.

   “Maybe later, but right now, I’m going to ride you okay?” Kyungsoo smiles as he squirts some lube onto his hand and reaches back to spread it onto Baekhyun’s cock, giving a few good pumps to tease.

   “Mm. Promise?” Baekhyun simpers, tongue darting out to wipe his bottom lip.

   “If you’re good,” Kyungsoo shrugs before finally sliding down onto Baekhyun’s cock, letting out a sigh once he’s completely seated. With a loud groan, Baekhyun’s hands grab at Kyungsoo’s thighs, kneading the flesh.

   “Fuck, Soo. _Shit_ ,” Baekhyun whines as Kyungsoo grinds a bit, wiggling his hips to get into a comfortable position. Kyungsoo laughs at how wrecked Baekhyun already looks, lips red and swollen, chest and neck flushed prettily. With a wicked smile, Kyungsoo lifts his hips up and slams back down, causing both of them to let out a desperate moan. Kyungsoo gingerly slides his hands up Baekhyun’s chest and leans in to press kisses along his collarbones as he begins a steady, slow pace.

   “Mm. They were right,” Kyungsoo says absentmindedly, breath hitching at how good Baekhyun’s dick feels inside him, thick and hot.

   “What?” Baekhyun practically chokes out, hands now gripping Kyungsoo’s thighs harshly. Kyungsoo lets out a breathy laugh.

   “Nothing...just my friends said you’d have a nice dick...feels nice,” Kyungsoo murmurs into Baekhyun’s skin, lips brushing over his jaw. Baekhyun shudders.

   “It’d feel nicer if you’d _hurry up_ ,” Baekhyun huffs, snapping his hips up sharply, causing Kyungsoo to moan softly.

   Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo sits up a little straighter before shoving Baekhyun back to lay on the bed. “On it,” he winks before quickly beginning to bounce in Baekhyun’s lap, hands braced on a firm chest.

   “Jesus,” Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back.

   “Again with the saying another man’s name,” Kyungsoo tuts, nail scraping over one of Baekhyun’s nipples. Baekhyun _keens_ and Kyungsoo feels his own lips forming a smirk. _Noted_. Setting a fast and steady pace, Kyungsoo looks down only to find that Baekhyun is staring up at him, a twinkle in his eyes, mouth agape, chest heaving. He gulps.

   “You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun whispers lovingly, hands caressing Kyungsoo’s thighs. His hips stutter. How ironic. Baekhyun is calling him beautiful when he looks like That.

   “Shut up,” Kyungsoo grumbles and clenches around Baekhyun’s cock. In response, Baekhyun lets out a high pitched squeak, practically squirming underneath Kyungsoo. They both freeze at the sound before bursting out into giggles.

   “S-stop laughing,” Baekhyun whines through a smile. “Seriously, _focus_. I’m so close, Soo,” he pouts. Kyungsoo snorts.

   “Oh no you’re not. You’re not coming until I do,” He says nonchalantly, giving Baekhyun an evil smile. Baekhyun’s response is cut off by Kyungsoo slamming his hips down once again, causing a loud slap of skin to resound around the room. They both moan.

   “Please, Kyungsoo. _Fuck_ ,” he moans as Kyungsoo starts bouncing at a brutal pace, the bed shaking with the force.

   “I said what I said. Now, be good,” Kyungsoo says, a little breathily as he skillfully rolls his hips, throwing his head back as the head of Baekhyun’s cock puts delicious pressure on his prostate. “Fuck. I’m gonna come, babe,” He moans lowly, quickly chasing after his orgasm with finesse, hissing as he feels a familiar hand start to stroke his drooling dick. A few more hard thrusts and solid strokes has him spilling over in Baekhyun’s hand, thighs jerking a bit as he continues to fuck onto Baekhyun’s dick. “That’s nice. Shit,” he groans, panting in exertion. Below him, Baekhyun mewls, desperate for his own release.

   “Please, Soo,” he practically cries and Kyungsoo coos.

   “I’m all yours,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s chest. Within no time, he finds himself on his back, Baekhyun between his legs and desperately grinding into him. “Come on, Baek,” He hums, clenching around Baekhyun once again, who buries his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, whimpering and whining as he drills into Kyungsoo with fervor. Kyungsoo lets out a whimper of his own at his over sensitivity. He feels Baekhyun mouthing at his throat and sighs. “Come for me,” He says lowly and Baekhyun doesn’t have to be told twice, as he gives one, two, three more sloppy thrusts before he’s letting out a loud moan and spilling into the condom.

   “F-fuck. _Shit_ ,” Baekhyun pants, whimpering as Kyungsoo continues to squeeze around him. “Stop that. It’s too much,” he trembles, slowly pulling out and sitting on his thighs. Kyungsoo watches as his shaking fingers slide the condom off and tie it before throwing it to the side.

   “You’re lucky we’re both too fucked out right now, or I’d yell at you for that,” Kyungsoo chides tiredly, holding out his arms for Baekhyun to snuggle into. Baekhyun sighs dreamily, clinging to Kyungsoo tightly. He continues leaving wet kisses along Kyungsoo’s throat, which he laughs at. “Down, puppy,” he teases fondly, hand coming up to pet Baekhyun’s disheveled hair down. Baekhyun hums in contentment.

   “That was awesome,” he mumbles eloquently, laying an arm across Kyungsoo’s stomach. “We need to do that like...all the time.”

   Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable,” he exasperates, giving Baekhyun a heart-shaped smile. “Can we sleep now? I’m exhausted.” He yawns, one hand coming up to rub his eyes.

   “Yes. You’ll need the energy for when you fuck me later,” Baekhyun grins, leaving Kyungsoo to blush. “Sleep tight,” he winks before tucking his head under Kyungsoo’s chin, who can only sigh response.

   “Brat,” he mumbles sleepily, snuggling further into their embrace.

 

* * *

 

   After their study session on Tuesday, the rest of the week is full of excitement for the weekend. Even on the day of their calculus test, most of them (minus Yixing and Kyungsoo who are responsible students) are too busy gushing over the upcoming events to feel nervous about their grades.

   “We get it, you guys are going to get fucked up!” Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes at Sehun and Zitao who haven’t stopped yapping about the party. Sehun scoffs.

   “Speaking of fucked, I noticed yours and Baekhyun’s matching limps. And hickies. You two are so not subtle,” Sehun smirks, eyes full of mischief. Kyungsoo flushes red, but manages to school his expression.

   “Are you seriously talking to me about being subtle? This morning, Chanyeol told me he couldn’t give me a ride and then walked into second period with cum in his hair,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, inwardly shuddering at the memory. Sehun couldn’t help but laugh.

   “Touché, hyung,” He smiles widely, thankfully keeping his mouth shut as both Chanyeol and Baekhyun make their way to the table.

   “Two more days till we get fucked up!” Chanyeol cheers as he plops down beside Sehun, smooching his boyfriend’s cheek. Kyungsoo groans loudly as Chanyeol, Sehun, and Zitao immediately engage in another discussion about the party.

 

* * *

 

   “So tell me more about this Minseok guy. Everyone has been gushing about him all week. Even you,” Baekhyun pipes up, facial expression unreadable. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, whose eyes are stuck on the road as he drives into the city the following Friday, headed to Minseok, Luhan, and Yifan’s apartment.

   “I have not been _gushing_ about him,” Kyungsoo scoffs, weakly swatting at Baekhyun’s thigh.

   “But you have. I mean, you practically have heart eyes whenever someone mentions his name,” Baekhyun huffs, eyebrows furrowed slightly, lips drawn into a small pout. And it clicks.

   “You’re jealous,” Kyungsoo states in realization. Baekhyun sighs, but doesn’t say anything further. “Look, I’ll admit it. I used to have a fat crush on Minseok hyung. I mean, We kind of all did. Ask Chanyeol or Sehun. Hell, he even made Luhan hyung question his sexuality. What I’m saying is, the crush didn’t mean that much, considering my whole friend group felt the same way. We’re all still...a little in awe of him, so don’t take it personal. I’m still dating you and I still like you very much,” Kyungsoo explains to the best of his ability, reaching over to interlock their fingers together. Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully.

   “I still don’t understand all the hype. I mean, what’s so great about him?” He asks, pouting more. Kyungsoo wants to coo.

   “Oh you’ll see. I promise,” He clicks his tongue and settles comfortably into his seat. “Just you wait.”

 

* * *

 

   And Baekhyun does see. Kyungsoo snickers to himself as he watches his boyfriend struggle to converse coherently as Minseok smoothly chats him up, biceps on display despite it being the middle of fall. The moment they had gotten to Minseok’s new shared apartment, Kyungsoo had made his boyfriend and Minseok acquainted before being whisked away by Luhan and Yifan. He feels slightly bad for leaving his boyfriend with Minseok, but he’s got a point to prove.

   “Tell me about the sex now! I can smell it on you two!” Luhan whisper shouts in his ear as he drags him to the couch, Yifan trailing behind casually.

   “Well hello to you too, hyung,” Kyungsoo snorts. “And no, Why don’t you go pick on Chanyeol and Sehun? You know they finally got together right?”

   “WHAT? Why was I not informed? Where are they, those punks!” Luhan shrieks, stalking off to search for the couple.

   “Hey, Soo. Long time no see,” Yifan smiles, pulling Kyungsoo into a warm side hug. Kyungsoo sighs contently, glad to be in the presence of his second favorite hyung (Minseok being the first, of course).

   “Mm. How’s college life?” He asks, leaning into the embrace. “Does it get any better after high school?”

   “It’s kind of a pain in the ass, but the parties are great,” Yifan shrugs, pulling away to lean back on the couch. “You got yourself a cute boyfriend I see.”

   Kyungsoo chuckles. “He is cute isn’t he?”

   “Watch out, looks like Minseok might steal him, that flirt,” Yifan laughs, nodding his head in the direction where Minseok and Baekhyun are still chatting about god knows what.

   “You’re right. I should probably save him,” He sighs before getting up and sauntering up to the two.

   “Oh hey, sweet cheeks. We were just talking about you,” Minseok drawls, eyes twinkling and mouth pulled into the smallest smirk. He looks like a kitty who’s about to get the cream. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Kyungsoo tries not to sigh.

   “Good things I hope?” He asks, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s lower back. At the contact, Baekhyun seems to sober up a bit, forcing his eyes away from Minseok. Kyungsoo knows the feeling.

   “Minseok hyung was telling me about how cute you were freshman year,” Baekhyun grins and Kyungsoo gulps. Both Minseok and Baekhyun are staring at him with amused looks, and no, NO. They are NOT about to gang up on him.

   “Hyung,” He complains, voice slightly whiny. “Don’t make me regret introducing you two,” he frowns, causing the other two boys to laugh.

   “Well I’m glad you did,” Minseok says smoothly, making both him and Baekhyun shudder. “I’ll take my teasing elsewhere though. I must go congratulate the other new couple. The drinks are in the kitchen,” Minseok sighs, winking before slinking away. Baekhyun lets out a loud sigh. Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, giving his boyfriend a pointed look.

   “I understand the hype now,” Baekhyun mumbles sheepishly, cheeks tinted pink. Kyungsoo laughs fondly.

   “You see? There’s no reason to be jealous,” Kyungsoo affirms, stretching to peck his boyfriend on the lips. “Now, let’s go get drinks. We’ll need them.”

   Baekhyun nods in agreement as Kyungsoo drags him to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

   “Yifan, please tell these children that I _am_ , as they say, laying the pipe,” Luhan complains, leaning against his friend, tired of being teased by high schoolers. About an hour in, the group of friends set up camp in the living room, each with their respective drinks in hand. Kyungsoo snorts in response. He’s not drunk yet, but definitely having a good time.

   “In an actual human being? One that’s warm?” Sehun asks sarcastically, slurring slightly. His arms are loosely wrapped around Chanyeol’s shoulders from behind, leaning over the back of the couch while his boyfriend sits. Luhan whines louder.

   “I’m very kinky, but I’m _not_ into necrophilia. That’s just gross, Hunnie,” Luhan frowns, looking like a kicked puppy. Sehun giggles.

   “Fine. We believe you, hyung,” Kyungsoo adds gently, rolling his eyes as Luhan immediately perks up, before his eyes gleam with mischief, now narrowing at Kyungsoo.

   “Speaking of getting ass, how is _your_ sex life, Soo? Baekhyun? Hm? I want details,” Luhan smiles innocently, sitting up as if it will allow him to hear better. Kyungsoo sighs.

   “You’re not even gay, hyung. Why are you so obsessed with mine and Baekhyun’s dicks?” He grumbles, jabbing Baekhyun when his boyfriend starts snickering.

   “I’m actually curious as well,” Minseok hums, eyes sparkling as he takes in both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo feels his ears heat up. Glancing to his side, it seems as though Baekhyun isn’t much better, face a bit flushed from either the effect of alcohol, Minseok, or both.

   “It’s good, alright? Awesome. Is that what you want to hear?” Kyungsoo answers, a bit irritably. Minseok chuckles lowly, causing Kyungsoo to gulp. “What about Chanyeol and Sehun? They’re probably far more interesting,” He says, attempting to shift the attention off of his relationship. Minseok clicks his tongue.

   “They’re too easy. Sehun literally never shuts up about how much of a crybaby Chanyeol is in bed. Not to mention, they are actual exhibitionists,” Zitao whines from across the room. Kyungsoo watches as his glossy, red eyes travel towards Baekhyun’s crotch. Scoffing, Kyungsoo gets up with a frown.

   “I need another drink,” He grumbles, making his way towards the kitchen. With a sigh, he grabs one of the bottles of cheap vodka and pours it into his plastic cup, watching as it sloshes around messily. Turning around to retrieve a can of coke from the refrigerator, he nearly collides with a smiling Minseok, sharp eyes and all, holding a can out for him. “Uh, thanks,” He responds lamely, quickly avoiding eye contact. Minseok chuckles softly, making him shudder.

   “Sorry about earlier. You know we only tease,” He says in a soothing tone, the kind that leaves his stomach in knots.

   “I know, hyung,” Kyungsoo hums quietly, focusing his attention on mixing his drink. Just as he puts down the empty soda can, two fingers gently grip his chin, forcing him to look at Minseok. “Wha—.”

   “You like him a lot, don’t you?” Minseok asks, eyes gleaming with amusement.

   “Y-yeah,” Kyungsoo answers, searching Minseok’s eyes for any sign, any indication as to what the _hell_ is going on.

   “Well, if you want your ‘awesome’ sex life to get a little better, I’m just a phone call away,” His hyung drawls, practically coos, before booping Kyungsoo’s nose and pulling away.

   “ _Hyung_ ,” Kyungsoo blushes, a whine catching at the back of his throat.

   “Do talk it over with pretty boy~,” Minseok winks over his shoulder as he saunters out of the kitchen. As always, Baekhyun has impeccable timing and decides to walk into the kitchen just as Minseok is leaving.

   “Why are you blushing? Did he? Did you guys—” Baekhyun asks, this time with a teasing grin instead of a jealous pout. _Wow. Character development_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

   “NO. I don’t wanna talk about it. _Goodnight_ ,” Kyungsoo exasperates before taking a big gulp of his drink and dragging Baekhyun back into the living room.

   God, he _really_ didn’t need that image in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it’s been forever im SORRY but uh,,,life. anyway,,for those who are confused there won’t be any xiubaeksoo threesome in this fic, (that’s another concept for another fic ;3). i hope you liked the smut i TRIED,,,i’m a bean so sorry if it’s bad omg. as always, hope you enjoyed ;3) until next time!
> 
> -24ksoo 
> 
> p.s. follow me on twt if u want @24ksoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get random, unexpected ideas going in my head. I got the idea for this fanfic in Calculus! Enjoy!


End file.
